Legacy
by Jhopthewriter
Summary: Walker Codbrun is captured. Courtney Wolf is a slave. Han Solo is in carbonite. The Rebel Alliance is making a plan to save the three heroes. Meanwhile, the evil Empire is developing something sinister. A second Death Star. This one is larger, more powerful, and it has no weaknesses. Or does it? Join Walker Codbrun on this amazing adventure to end the Empire. End of the WC trilogy
1. Chapter 1: Star Destroyers

LEGACY

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _The Rebel Alliance is in shambles! After the secret base on Hoth was taken over by Imperial forces, the Rebels have had no home._

 _Meanwhile two key rebels are taken hostage. Courtney Wolf, a spy, has been taken as a slave girl by the gangster Jabba the Hutt and Walker Codbrun, a pilot and Jedi, has been captured by an Imperial Star Destroyer. But he has found a way out. But without the two of them, the Rebel Alliance is without two of its best personnel…_

Walker started running. He hoped that they hadn't disintegrated his lightsaber and his E-33 blaster, and he also hoped that there were no cameras in the hallway. He eventually saw some stormtroopers walk by, and he stood stone cold. They turned their heads and started to fire at him. He started to run back towards his cell, but more stormtroopers came from the other way. He was surrounded. He had a trick he practiced back on Dagobah. He sat down and meditated. The stormtroopers started to edge forward, but like a flash, Walker jumped up and force pushed the soldiers backward. He sensed that all of them were unconscious, so he grabbed one of their guns to defend him. He peeked his head around a corner to see if the coast was clear. He saw a door, but it would probably be full of officers or it would be barracks for stormtroopers. But he just took out twenty plus stormtroopers. What could go wrong? He walked toward the door, and it slid open. It turned out to be where they hold the prisoners items. There was only one officer there, but Walker sensed that more stormtroopers were on the way. The officer stood up, but Walker stunned him in the chest. He walked over to the lockers that held the weapons, based on the cell number, and he opened it. His lightsaber was there, but his E-33 was not. It was okay, since he already had a blaster in his possession. He grabbed his lightsaber, and a squad of stormtroopers burst into the room. Without a doubt, they started to fire. Walker dove under a desk, and the firing stopped. He set his blaster to kill, and jumped over the desk. He ignited his lightsaber, and shot stormtroopers at the same time. He took out a few troops and realized there were cameras in the room. He decided to switch from killing stormtroopers, to destroying the surveillance system. Once he took out the cameras, he ran out the door. He had a plan, but it was very risky. He was going to hijack the Star Destroyer. But he would need a disguise. He stripped the officer clean and put on the uniform. He hid his lightsaber in his pocket and clipped his gun to his belt. He walked out, but a squad of stormtroopers came up to him, "Did you take out the prisoner?"

"Ahh, yes, he was taken out by me." He continued walking down the corridor, but was uncomfortable because he wore his Jedi robes under the uniform. He continued to the bridge, but was stopped numerous times by security. He used mind-tricks on them, but it was too close sometimes. He finally reached the elevator to the bridge, but someone was already waiting for it. The two of them got in and Walker tried not to seem conspicuous. "So did you hear about the prisoner escape?" Walker stared at the officer, who was a girl. She reminded him of Courtney, as every girl did, and he nodded at the question. "So what sector are you in?" Walker had to think for a second, "Sector 7 Green…" The girl paused for a moment and said, "I'm in that sector too! What's your name?"

Walker responded, "Owen Lars."

"Funny, I heard about a farmer named Lars that was killed on Tatooine three years ago." Walker paused for a minute and thought about that day. Luke Skywalker lost his family. That was the day the two decided to become Jedi. The girl asked, "Are you related?"

"No, just a common name in the galaxy." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, and she said, "My name is Keira Griffith."

"Nice to meet you Keira." Walker thought about how she may be his hostage in a few minutes. They arrived at the bridge, and were met by a few officers. "Security Check." Keira held up her card, and Walker checked his pockets. He didn't have one. "I don't have one." Walker replied. The officer looked at him and said, "Then go get one." Keira had already passed and Walker said, "You _will_ let me through with no card."

"I will let you through with no card." The officer got out of the way, and Walker continued. He went to one of the computers next to the walkway. He pretended to work, but Keira sat down next to him. She asked him, "Aren't you going to work?" Walker looked at her more closely. She had dark red hair that was braided and had brown eyes. He responded to her question, "Just getting familiar with the surroundings."

"Oh so you're new?"

"I transferred from the…" _Think Walker, Think. Think of an Imperial ship that you've seen, "Executor._ "

"Lord Vader's flagship?" She curiously asked.

"I got transferred for a," Walker looked out the bridge window and saw that they were orbiting Mon Cala, "marine life study position."

"Interesting." She boringly responded. Keira was focused on her work, and Walker decided to act. He stood up and put his arm around Keira's neck. He ignited his lightsaber and put it in front of her face. Everyone looked at them and the leading officer asked, "What in the name of the Force is happening?" Walker brought her up to the main walkway, "Turn of the elevators and the security systems." The leading officer stared at him for a second and asked, "For the life of a cadet? Never!" Walker force pushed him into the glass, cracking it. Everyone gasped and the leading officer said, "Okay I am listening." He pressed a few buttons and Walker's commands were met. Keira whispered in Walker's ear, "What are you doing Owen?"

"My name isn't Owen. It's Codbrun. Walker Codbrun." Everyone gasped again, but this time at the name. Walker released Keira, who got on her knees sobbing and coughing. Walker noticed that the leading officer had his back turned to Walker. Walker peeked around his head and saw that he was on a comlink. Walker unclipped his blaster and shot him in the back. Walker walked toward the controls and asked to everyone, "Who wants to live?" They remained silent. Walker pointed his blaster at the glass and everyone started shouting at him. "Okay then. Get us to these coordinates. Walker showed a holomap with the coordinates, "Just for a warning, if I see you with a comlink, you will be shot or stabbed with my lightsaber." Everyone got to work and the ship was on its way. "Sir," Keira asked, "the jump to lightspeed is damaged."

"Okay… and Keira?"

"Yes sir?" She timidly responded. "You don't have to call me sir." She nodded and went back to her post. Walker was looking out the glass, but fell down because of a shudder. "Sir, we're under attack!"

" _That-"_ Walker's thinking as cut off by another shudder, and this time Walker saw the _Executor_. Walker didn't know what to do, except to command his officers. "Turn the ship," Walker shouted, "we're going onto Mon Cala." Walker heard a lot of beeping noises and shouts, and he saw that the engines were offline. The good thing was that they were being pulled into orbit. They were going very fast, and Walker saw the ship catching fire. But something bad happened. The glass started cracking. A few of the officers got out of their working stations to try and open the elevator, but it was sealed. Walker shouted, "Everyone hang onto-" But he was too late. The glass shattered. Dozens of bodies flew out of the bridge immediately, but Walker held on to a handle on a control panel. He started to climb his way toward the elevator. He saw Keira, now holding on to an open doorway, and tried to grab her arm. She grasped his arm and she was safe. They made their way to elevator and Walker yelled, "Do you trust me?" She looked at him like he was crazy, and nodded. Walker put his foot around a door handle, and let Keira go. He used the Force to hold her up and he used his other hand to slice the door open. He did so, and grabbed Keira again. He pressed a button to use the emergency power, and they were no longer on the bridge. "Thank you for saving me." Keira said. "I'm a Jedi, that's what we do." Keira chuckled at the remark. They eventually reached the bottom, and they made their way to the hangar. Walked realized he was still wearing his Imperial Uniform, so he took it off. Keira said she knew a shortcut to the hangar, but Walker didn't want to try anything. Walker eventually found a door that said HANGAR above it, but the door was shut. Walker cut his way through. Walker realized why the door was shut. The stormtroopers were killing the prisoners. He saw the stormtroopers about to shoot an old man, but Walker Force-pushed the trooper aside. The other trooper started to shoot at him, but Walker deflected the blasts back at him. Walker saw a few blast marks on the wall, which probably meant that the stormtroopers missed, and he cut the cuffs off of the prisoners. Walker freed the last one, and he looked familiar, "What's your name?" The man responded, "Dameron. Kes Dameron. Your Walker Codbrun!"

"Yeah I know, do you know how to fly one of those?" Walker pointed at a _Sentinel_ Troop Transport. "I can fly anything." Kes responded. "Well let's go." Walker ordered.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Courtney was asleep. She dreamt about Walker saving her and them possibly marrying each other. But she knew she would never get out of Jabba's Palace. She would always be a slave girl, a fate like hell, being mocked and tortured. She woke up to a foul stench. Jabba was running his fat, slimy hand through her hair. _"How could something in the whole galaxy be so perverted?"_ She sat up and looked around. Oola, the Twi'liek dancer, was dancing while numerous bounty hunters and scum watched on. Jabba, of course, was playing with Courtney's hair. As soon as Jabba stopped playing with it, she looked at him and asked, "How are you going to mock me today?" The slimy Hutt laughed and pulled her close, "You will learn to respect your master." He taunted in Huttese. Courtney knew the Hutts were cruel, but not like they were firsthand. Courtney pushed his hand away from her, and she slouched back onto her pillow. She heard everyone in the palace laugh and look at her. _Will I ever get out of here?_

 **A/N Welcome to Legacy! It has been a while, but I assure you, it will be worth the wait. I will confirm, there will be no TFA sequel ;( But I will be doing other fanfictions and stuff. I will try and make the chapters as long as possible, but we'll see. Just to let you know, this fanfic will probably be 15 chapters, maybe 14, but who knows. Remember to Fave, Follow, Review, and May the Force Be With You! P.S Did anyone notice how I made a TFA reference *** **wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

"Kes turn on the data computer." Walker calmly ordered. "I'm sorry Captain, but I've never flown Imperial craft like this." He responded, with Walker making the remark, "I thought you said you could fly anything." Kes swore under his breath, probably towards Walker, but he kept doing his job. Walker went back to see how to other prisoners were doing. Keira was trying pass out blankets and some emergency rations. There were eleven people onboard, including Walker. Walker was about to turn around to help Kes, but was cut off by a loud crash. _"Must've hit the surface."_ He thought. But he forgot that Mon Cala was an ocean planet. They were descending under the water. Walker saw that the invisible barrier that protected them was about to break through. "Kes turn the freaking engines on!"

"Oh just shut-" But then the transport started flying around like crazy. Things started falling over, and Walker tripped over someone's leg. He immediately got back up and helped Kes. As soon as they were pointed forward, the barrier broke. Water started gushing in, and Walker shouted, "Make the jump!" Kes pulled a few levers, and nothing happened. "What the crap is happening Dameron?" Keira fiercely asked.

"The hyperdrive has been damaged by the water." Kes aggressively responded.

A giant piece of metal hit the viewing glass, but it was unharmed. "I'm taking a risk!" Kes shouted. They flew through the water and were in the sky. Everyone started cheering, and Walker said in his ear, "That's one hell of a pilot." Kes smirked at him and said, "You know it." They eventually got into space, but Walker saw several Star Destroyers. One of them contacted them, _"This is Star Destroyer Fury, what is your identification code?"_ Walker had to think for a second, "Here, we'll send it through to you." Walker pressed a few buttons, and a message with number was sent. The way these transports worked was that the code was installed in the system. Stupid Imperials. The officer on the other end of the com replied, _"The code is valid. You have permission to board."_ Kes responded, "No thank you, we have specific instructions to meet up at Sullust." Kes was good at making up stories, even more so than Walker. _"We'll see about that. I'm sending a boarding party to check your vessel."_

"No that's not-" Kes was cut off from the conversation. "Quick, Kes, can you make the jump?" Walker asked, and Kes answered, "I'll need a few minutes, but I can do it." Walker could see the boarding shuttle coming closer, and Walker kept on getting more nervous. Kes announced, "I've done it. We just need one more minute." Walker had to think for a second. _"One minute is too long. We're going to have to take the offensive."_ "Fire at the shuttle." Walker ordered. "What?" Kes yelled. "One minute is too long, just do it." Kes looked at him, and said, "Yes sir, Captain." Kes took a moment to aim at the ship, and he fired. The vessel took massive damage, and started to hurtle down to Mon Cala. "How much longer Kes?" Keira asked from the back of the ship. "I need just ten more seconds!" He aggressively responded. The com started to beep, but Kes ignored it. "Five more!" A few seconds passed, and Kes pulled a lever. They were now in a blue tunnel of lightspeed. Kes whooped in victory. All of the passengers looked relieved, except Keira. Walker walked over to her and asked, "You alright?" She looked at him and responded, "I'm a fugitive now. I helped Rebels escape. Six years at the academy for nothing." She sighed and sat down. Walker sat down and put his arm around her, "Don't worry. Your safe with us now and the Rebels can use you with their Navy." She looked at him and said, "Let me think about it." Walker nodded at sat in the co-pilot seat next to Kes. "So Kes, tell me about yourself." Kes looked at him and said, "I'm married, I have a son, and I'm a pilot." "What's your son's name?" Walker asked. "Poe. His name is Poe Dameron."

"What about your… significant other?" Walker didn't know if Kes was straight or curvy. "I'm not gay, my wife is an A-Wing pilot." Walker was immediately interested, "What's her calling number?"

"Green Eleven." They had an awkward silence, and Walker said, "Well I'm going to check on the passengers." He got up and asked, "Does anyone need anything?" Everyone started murmuring, and they said, "No." Walker got up and sat next to Kes again, "Everyone's alright, I presume." Kes joked, and then asked, "Do you have a wife or…" Kes thought the same thing Walker did. "I have a girlfriend…" Walker thought of Courtney. Her golden hair and her sense of style. Walker Turned away from Kes and said, "Yes, but she's in carbonite, currently in custody of a bounty hunter."

"That sucks." Kes said, trying to make things better. "Yeah…" Walker looked at the radar and asked, "How much longer until we reach our destination?"

"About an hour. Maybe two." Walker nodded and he looked over at Keira. It looked like she was about to cry, but Walker understood. She was probably considered a fugitive, on the run, forever. Kes looked at Walker and asked, "Can I ask you something serious?" "Shoot." "Do you want to be Poe's guardian? Just in case me and my wife don't make it." Walker looked at him and said, "Sure. Why do you ask?"

"You seem trustworthy." Walker didn't think that he would be the best with a kid. Walker said, "I'm going to comfort the fugitive over there." Kes nodded, and started working on the control panel. He sat down next to her and said, "I'll do whatever I can to keep you out of the Rebellion prison." He noticed that her mascara was running and her cheeks were puffy. She put her head on his shoulder and he said, "I have a girlfriend at the moment." She immediately took her head off of his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She's frozen in carbonite, so technically she's not conscious." Keira smiled and said, "If she ever passes, I'm always available… if I'm not in prison." Walker saw tears go down her cheek and he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, I will protect you." Walker whispered in her ear. For the next hour, he held her in his arms and comforted her.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Luke got used to having a robotic arm. He didn't have a lightsaber, which made life more boring, and no one was ever around. There was this huge Alliance conference in a few days and everyone had to be there, including him and Leia. So for the time remaining, he wondered around the ship he was stationed on. He would frequently meditate, but try not to take up all of his time doing so. He was walking through a hallway, and heard some very intense shouting. He opened the door and saw Leia, General Madine, General Rieekan, Lieutenant Ematt, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and a few other leaders in the Rebellion. "I heard shouting…" Luke awkwardly said. "Commander Skywalker, good to see you." General Rieekan commented. Leia walked over to Luke and whispered in his ear, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear me? I heard shouting." Leia rolled her eyes and said, "This is very confidential."

"Walker, Han, and Courtney?" Leia nodded slowly, and Admiral Ackbar asked, "Would Commander Skywalker like to join us?" Luke smirked and answered, "Sure, Admiral." Luke sat down in a chair, next to Lieutenant Emmat, and they resumed the shouting. "We could make a full scale invasion, targeted on Jabba's Palace." Ematt recommended. "No, it would bring to much attention." Madine answered.

"Like Hoth didn't bring too much attention?" Luke joked. A few people laughed, but Madine was silent, "What would you suggest Commander?" "We could send a force of a few men and-"

"Captain Codbrun already recommended that." Rieekan said.

"We could make it elaborate." Luke responded to Rieekan.

"We already have a plan in progress that is similar to what you and Captain Codbrun have recommended." Mon Mothma quietly announced. "Let's just get back to talking about Zastiga." Emmat stuttered. Luke didn't really listen to what they said, other than when they talked about Han or Walker. "Commander Skywalker, what are your thoughts on this?" Rieekan asked. Luke wasn't listening at all to the conversation and responded, "Yes. My response is yes."

"You mean you want to send fifty Bothan spies to Coruscant to steal confidential Imperial plans?" Madine snarled. "Many of them will die to get us this information." Mon Mothma informed. "All who agree say I." Ackbar ordered, with a few people saying I. "All who are opposed, say No." The only people that said no were Madine, Ematt, and Leia. "The vote goes to the I's." Ackbar gleefully announced. They talked some more about other pressing matters, so Luke stepped out. He walked around the ship some more and found the bridge. He eventually walked in, and a few crewmembers saluted to him. He saw a frigate on one of the docking bays. It was Leia's. Luke knew that that meant she was leaving soon. Most of the crew were mainly from Mon Cala, but there were some humans too. Luke waited a few minutes, and her frigate eventually pulled out. It got smaller and smaller, and Luke decided to go back to his quarters. When he got there, there was a note on his doorway. It said, _"Dear Commander Skywalker, we are having a meeting on Zastiga, and we would invite you to come. Please respond quickly. Ematt."_ Luke heard them talk about the meeting, but didn't really listen. He decided he should go, get some fresh air, and maybe see his squadron. He went in and sat on his bed. He got into the meditation position, and started lifting things around him. He was disrupted when someone opened the door. Everything fell down and the noise was very loud. "Commander Skywalker, we have picked up the signals of an Imperial troop transport." The messenger announced, who turned out to be Ematt. Did that guy ever sleep? "How does this involve me?" Luke asked, with Ematt responding, "We want you to lead the boarding party." "Sure, even though I don't have any weapons."

"What about your lightsaber?" Luke ignored the question and led the way to the boarding ship. There were about a dozen commandos who looked ruthless. Luke ordered them into the vessel, and grabbed a small blaster for him to use. He got into the pilot's seat, and detached them from the ship. He saw it. The transport stopped moving and their prey was out in the open. Luke docked them onto the transport, and ordered, "Don't kill anyone. Just set blasters to stun." Everyone nodded and Luke asked, "Are you ready?" Everyone nodded again, and Luke pressed the button for the door to open. There was a huge rush into the small transport, but Luke didn't hear any blaster fire. Instead he saw dirty ragged refugees. He did see that one of the refugees was dressed in an Imperial uniform and their face was in a muscular figures shoulder. The figure looked familiar. Luke looked closer and realized it was Walker. Walker was alive. And kicking some serious Imperial butt.

 **A/N The reunion of Luke and Walker! I loved writing this chapter, especially when I talked about Poe for like 5 seconds. I really don't know what the next chapter will be about :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to Fav, Follow, Review, and May the Force be With You! P.S Since there's been controversy about Finn and Poe, I just had to make that awkward moment between Kes and Walker. I also would like to add that they are straight, just to clear that out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

Walker saw the fleet. He turned his head and looked at Kes, "We're home."

"It doesn't look welcoming." Walker didn't know what he meant, but then he saw it. A boarding party ship that was probably full of commandos, "Send a transmission."

"I tried. They jammed our communications." Kes responded. "We'll just wait it out and see what happens." Walker said. Keira was still crying on his shoulder, even when she heard the news. She even got sadder when they got there. "What if they're hostile?" Kes asked, getting a little nervous. "They won't fire. They need hostages or inside information. That's what they think is on board." Walker watched the shuttle get closer and closer, until he heard the air-locking shutter. The door burst open, almost like an explosion, and a dozen commandos came bursting in. Walker felt Keira grab his chest harder, but Walker ignored that. But then Walker saw a familiar face. It was Luke. "At ease men. It's just a couple of old friends." Luke smiled, and offered to help Walker up. Walker looked down at Keira, and said, "Maybe in a minute."

"Commander Skywalker," Kes walked up and saluted Luke, "It's an honor to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Luke obviously had no knowledge of who Kes was. "I don't think the transport has enough space to carry all of you. Walker, can you pilot this transport to an air-lock?"

"Sure, Luke." Luke and the rest of the commandos got in their transport and left. Walker tried to get up, but Keira was still hanging on. "Listen Keira, I have to fly this thing up to the fleet." She muffled, "I don't want to go." Walker, annoyed at the situation, forced her away from him. She fell on the floor, and Walker looked at her face. It was a mix of black and red, kind of like Darth Vader. _"How much makeup does she wear? It's like the Sullust gas mines, but worse."_ Walker thought to himself. Walker sat in the seat next to Kes, and guided the transport towards the large fleet. They finally reached an air lock, and carefully sealed the ship. They opened the door, to find a large amass of rebels looking at them. A few of the refugees stepped out, including Kes, who nobody cheered for, and Walker was still inside. He picked up Keira and walked out. The place went crazy. A few people walked up to see if they could take him to the hospital wing, but he ignored them. He needed to find Leia. He eventually found the conference room where the leaders of the Rebellion were, and the door slid up. Everyone looked at him and he said, "I just destroyed a freaking Star Destroyer, hijacked an Imperial Troop Transport, and made some new friends." Everyone remained silent. Luke ran in behind him and said, "Maybe you should-"

"Luke, I have to know where Leia is."

"She just left, I think." Walker was a little disappointed, so he sat Keira down on a bench. "Captain Codbrun…. This wasn't expected." General Rieekan said. "I have one question." Walker growled. "What is it?" Lieutenant Ematt asked. "Where is Courtney Wolf?"

"We have had more pressing matters to discuss." General Madine scoffed, and Walker angrily responded, "I don't give a crap Madine, where is she?"

"Captain, I would like to have a talk with you later." Mon Mothma quietly said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Who's your friend?" Rieekan asked, hoping to get more info on where Walker was in the first place. "She's…. um…." Walker didn't want to say that she was an Imperial, and Mon Mothma piped up, "You may leave, Captain." Walker nodded, picked up Keira, and walked out the door. Luke looked like he had a lot of questions to ask, "Let's go to the mess hall." They walked to the mess hall, and Walker got a lot of funny looks, probably because of his robes, and when they finally got to the mess, it was packed. "It's the lunch rush." Luke informed, and Walker added, "Let's go somewhere a little more private." As they were walking, Walker noticed that Keira was asleep. They got to Luke's quarters, and Walker sat Keira on Luke's bed. It looked like her face had more mascara all over it. "So where'd you go?" Luke asked first. "I went to Dagobah and saw Yoda. I'm now a Jedi Knight." The first thing Luke did, was ask, "Can you teach me?"

"Maybe. I'm not the best at this thing."

"Right. Next question is that, who is she?" Luke curiously asked. "She's an Imperial." Luke almost gasped, but Walker continued, "I don't want her imprisoned. I could tell that she's a rookie, so the charges wouldn't be that serious. She's going to become mental if we ship her off."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Walker stared at her for a second, and didn't even listen to Luke's next question. "What?" Walker asked, as he started to hear Luke talk, "I asked how you hijacked and destroyed a Star Destroyer."

"We can talk about that later." Luke's comlink started to beep, and he said, "I have someone who wants to see me. How about you come along? See the ship first hand."

"Sure, I'll just let her get some shuteye." Luke nodded, and they walked out. Luke walked into a room, and Walker saw his favorite medical droid, "2-7B, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Captain Codbrun! It's been a while since we talked about that arm! Now, when can we schedule-"

"2-7B, he's here for his physical." Luke reminded the overexcited medical droid. "Oh yes. Captain Codbrun, please sit down on the examination table. 2-7B was the medical droid that always tended to Walker. He fixed his arm, examined Luke after his arm was cut off, and he was a good friend. After the physical, Walker was trying to get out of the room, but 2-7B kept trying to schedule an arm replacement with him. When Walker did get out, he was brought to a room where he would be set up with equipment. He was given a comlink, his room number, a map, a Captain's uniform, his insignia badge, and even the certification for a new A-Wing. Walker changed into his uniform in the changing room, and handed over his robes to be washed. He decided to go to his room and lay down. As soon as he sat on his bed, he remembered that Keira was in Luke's room. He didn't want her in his room, because he was very sensitive about those things, and he definitely didn't want her in Luke's room. He dashed out of his room, and found Luke's room. He opened the door and found Keira out like a rock. He picked her up, and decided it was the best to bring her to the authority. He walked into the assigning room, and no one was there. The next best thing was actually going to a leadership meeting. Walker felt like he shouldn't go back in, especially since he lashed out at General Madine. Walker didn't want to bring Keira to his quarters, but it was the only decision. When they got there, Mon Mothma was sitting at a desk next to Walker's bed. "Hello, Captain. Who is your friend?" Walker's cover was blown, "She's an Imperial Officer, who I saved from the crash." Mon Mothma was silent for a second, "You do know what this means?" Walker nodded and added, "I promised she wouldn't be taken away. She would go mental if I let that happen." Mon Mothma bit her lip and asked, "Do you know what clearance is?"

"Yes ma'am. I know I don't have the required clearance to bail her. I would like to add that the bridge looked half empty."

"To me it's half full." Walker laughed under his breath, "Add one more. Just for me."

"You already owe me a lot of favors."

"You do realize that I destroyed a Star Destroyer, stole a transport, and took several Star Destroyers out of battle." Mon Mothma looked at him and asked, "What does she mean to you? You already are in a relationship."

"Well, currently Courtney Wolf is in carbonite so it's not legitimate."

"We have more pressing matters to talk about. I will think about the Imperial officer's fate later, but we must talk about the war. We just sent fifty Bothan spies to Coruscant to see what the Empire is doing. We are planning to have a meeting on Zastiga to discuss the future of the Rebellion. I invite you to come."

"I just got back from mortal peril. I need rest, a new arm, and some company. I have been pretty lonely for the last…" Walker didn't know how long it had been since Bespin. "It has been a week." Mon Mothma quietly responded. Walker didn't know her official title, so he asked, "Should I call you Chancellor?"

"It would be appreciated. I have two more questions for you."

"Shoot."

"We are planning a rescue mission for General Solo and Commander Wolf." Walker ignored everything else. Even that Han was now a general. "I volunteer to be apart of the mission. Who else is going?"

"You and me are the only ones that now about this." She added. "What's your last question?" Walker asked, hoping to hear more about Courtney. "I am thinking about promoting you. You escaped custody of the Empire, and you led the Battle of Hoth. The rank of Captain simply doesn't fit anyone with those achievements. I offer you the rank of Commander. You could eventually become a General, or even an Admiral of your own ship." Walker was stunned. He wanted the promotion. So. Freaking. Badly. "I'll take it."

"There is one condition though." Walker turned his head back at her, and he joked, "Things were getting good. What's the condition?"

"We'll have to keep her under surveillance. You would have to be the one that keeps an eye on her." Walker thought about it for a second. _"It's not as bad as prison, but she still doesn't have the freedom like she did in the Empire."_ He thought, but Walker knew it was the only option, "I'll take the promotion." "You will have your promotion ceremony after the Zastiga conference. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Walker nodded, "I need to keep an eye on her." Mon Mothma smiled, and said, "I will see you later Commander." She was out the door, and she asked, "What is her name?"

"Keira. Her name is Keira." Mon Mothma walked out, and Walker sat on his bed, next to Keira. Walker didn't want her to be shipped off. But surveillance twenty-four seven wasn't much better. Mon Mothma didn't take too kindly to the idea of her working on the bridge. Walker decided to walk around. He tried to see if there was a setting on his door that could lock Keira in, but there wasn't. Walker had to rely on his instinct that she would stay in there. He remembered his appointment with 2-7B that he hadn't scheduled yet. He went to the infirmary, and found 2-7B reading a medical magazine. "Hey 2-7B, when can I get a new arm?"

"Oh, hello Captain! We can do the operation right now, if you want!"

"Before we start, can I tell you a secret?"

"Well, the deck officer checks my memory banks every few months, so I'll try and keep it secret."

"You don't have to call me Captain. I'm now a Commander."

"Congratulations Cap-I mean Commander!" The medical droid squealed.

"Thanks, now when can we do the arm thing?"

"Yes, but I must see your clearance healthcare card." Walker didn't have one, "I don't have one. Being gone a week and all."

"I can make an exception. If you do me a favor."

"2-7B, droids can't do favors."

"Oh… I have been scammed…" Walker didn't want to ask. "You will have to get into some medical robes. They are over there in the medical changing room." Walker went over and changed. The Rebel Alliance really had gotten more advanced. Healthcare, clearance, conferences, and a huge fleet. They didn't have this on Yavin. He put on the robes, and lay down on the medical table. 2-7B attached some medical tubes to him, and asked, "Do you want a repair, or a flesh installation?"

"Flesh." Walker answered. 2-7B pressed a few buttons on a computer, and he said, "Okay Commander, see how many bantha's can jump over the Death Star."

"One bantha, two-" Walker fell asleep. His operation was underway.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back to Tatooine

Walker woke up on a bed in the hospital wing. His arm was in bandages, just like it was when he got his first new arm. He tried moving it, expecting shooting pain, but he felt none. 2-7B walked in and asked, "Does your arm feel okay Commander?"

"Yes, 2-7B, it actually feels fine."

"Okay then, let's take off those bandages." He started to unwrap them, and Walker almost screamed. His arm looked normal. He started to move it around, flexing his fingers up a down, and he felt it with his other hand. "Now let me test you for reflexes." 2-7B said. 2-7B pricked Walker's fingers, and the palm of his hand, and his fingers jolted up and down. "Your arm is functional." 2-7B informed. "Wow, thanks 2-7B! You did great!" Walker joyfully congratulated. He now wasn't different. He had a regular arm. His comlink started beeping, which meant he was needed elsewhere. Walker thanked 2-7B and walked out. He was led to a conference room with nothing in it. The door slammed down, and a hologram of Mon Mothma appeared. "Hello Commander."

"Hello Chancellor. What's the trouble?"

"We have given the green light on Operation Sand." Walker didn't know what Operation Sand was, "What is Operation Sand to be exact?"

"The rescue mission for Lieutenant Wolf and General Solo, of course."

"I'm in." Walker immediately yelled, "Who else is going?"

"We have a shortlist of you, Princess Organa, Commander Skywalker, General Calrissian, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2." Walker smirked and said, "I like that squad. When will the operation commence?"

"We have planned it in a couple of months, since everyone on the squad is out, except you." Walker didn't have time. Courtney didn't have time. He cared for Han too, but mainly Courtney. "What can I do in the mean time?"

"We don't have anything planned for you at the moment, but the next few months will roll by fast." Mon Mothma calmly answered. "Are there any A-Wing missions?" Walker hopefully asked. "There is one, but you were not scheduled for it." Mon Mothma saw the look in his eyes and added, "Commander, you cannot put yourself in the mission without the authority of Green Leader."

"Well where is Green Leader?"

"He is currently on the ship you are. But I must remind you of your surveillance of Miss Griffith." Walker scoffed, "She'll be fine. The mission will only last a day or two."

"You promised you would keep an eye on her." Mon Mothma reminded. "Please Chancellor," Walker was about on his knees, "I will be so bored for the next few months. I need to be flying around again. I need to be the old Walker Codbrun." It took Mon Mothma a minute to think about Walker's fate, "I will allow five A-Wing missions, four ground missions, and three battle scenarios." "Thank you so much Chancellor! I won't let the Rebellion down!" Walker excitedly squeaked. He turned around, but Mon Mothma said she wasn't finished. They had to _plan_ the entire Operation Sand together. It was a very simple plan. Mon Mothma used feedback from the rest of the team to give it even more chemistry, not that the team already did. They would send the team in two by two to retrieve Han, while being disguised. The droids would be offered as a gift, Leia and Chewbacca would come in as bounty hunters, and Walker and Luke would save Han and Courtney. In case anything would happen, Luke and Walker would put their lightsabers in Artoo's secret compartment. The plan was elaborate, and it would hopefully work. After they planned it, Walker went to the mess hall for dinner. He saw Green Leader, and sat down next to him with his food. Green Leader was a young, stocky man named Arvel Crynyd. Walker had talked to him once or twice, and they had become acquaintances. "Hey Walker, what's up?" He asked. Walker didn't want to dive into the question, so he asked, "Can you tell me about the A-Wing mission next week?" Arvel knew what Walker was playing at, "You want to be on the mission next week?" Walker couldn't hold back, "Yes. Mon Mothma gave me clearance, so all I need is your acceptance." Arvel thought for a moment, smiled, and said, "I personally saved calling number Green 7 for you." Walker grinned at him and thanked him. They talked some more about different things, and they grew closer. At the end of dinner, Walker decided to go to his quarters. He totally forgot about his new arm. When he laid down, he thought about the day he had, _"A new arm, a whole lot of missions, and a rescue plan for Courtney."_ He read a book he downloaded on his holo, and went to sleep.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Courtney was living in hell. People would mock her, curse her, and physically abuse her. She wanted to kill every single one of them. It was midnight, and she tried to sit up. She looked down at herself, and she thought she could see bone. She was so skinny, since Jabba barely fed her, and she hated how she had to wear the disgusting and revealing bikini. She started to cry silently. Tears started flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. She didn't realize it, but she screamed. Everyone woke up, and started jeering at her again. Jabba started pulling the chain around her neck, and she fell on him. "Come here slave." He said in his native language. She obviously could tell that he was drunk. She tried to resist, but she was brought closer. She stayed put right at his side. A couple of hours passed, and everyone was asleep again. She never fell asleep. She was already in a nightmare. She tried getting out of her collar every now and then, but it never worked. But now it could. She saw a file a few feet away from and knew that it could cut the chains. She kicked it towards her with her feet, and she grabbed it. She started filing the chains faster and faster, and the chains started to become loose. She kept the whole escape as quiet as possible. She eventually got herself free from the chains. She tiptoed to the entrance, but looked back. She saw Han Solo frozen in carbonite, and she remembered Oola. She couldn't leave them. But she knew the Alliance was developing a plan to save Han, and hopefully kill Jabba. She went by that scenario, and got to the giant metal door at the front of Jabba's Palace. She pressed the button to open it and looked back. The Gamorrean guards were fast asleep, and so was everyone else in the Palace. It opened slowly, so Courtney rolled under the door. The moon shined with thousands of stars. She looked around for a ship, and found one. It was the _Millennium Falcon._ She walked over to it, and opened the walkway into the ship. She walked in, and found the cockpit. Chewbacca was sitting there fast asleep. She started shaking him, and he grabbed her and forced her onto the ground. He started barking at her, and she shouted, "It's me Chewbacca! I'm Courtney Wolf, RASI First Class!" Chewbacca let her go and gave her a hug. He remembered her now. Courtney spoke a little of the Wookie language, but not much. Chewbacca told her that they had looked in several places for Han, but not with much luck. Chewbacca also added that Lando Calrissian was inside, trying to get inside information. Courtney and Chewbacca talked a few minutes, and they heard someone come in. "Chewie, who is this?" Lando Calrissian asked in his smooth, velvety voice. "I'm Courtney Wolf, RASI First Class." Lando looked confused and asked, "What's RASI?"

"Rebel Alliance Spy Intelligence." Courtney boringly answered, and she added, "We have to get out of here."

"Look Courtney, the Rebels already have a plan in motion. You're going to have to stay here. Jabba can't know nothing is going on, so you have to stick to the status quo." Courtney got on her knees and started crying, "I don't want to live in hell anymore!" Lando told her, "This is for you. If you leave, Jabba will inflict tighter security. It's the only choice we have. It's only a few more months. Ignore the pain, ignore the words, and ignore everyone. Just don't crack and you'll be fine." Courtney was silent for a few seconds, and asked, "How is Walker?"

"I haven't seen him since Bespin. I haven't looked at any Rebel news." Courtney got up and walked out with Lando. He told her he had to get approved for a guard position and that he had to do lots of other stuff. He was disguised as a smuggler, and it was a pretty good disguise. When they walked back in, everyone was awake. Courtney sat back down, and she was given a new collar. Jabba pulled her right next to his face and jeered, "You will learn to respect me." Everyone started laughing, but Courtney ignored them just like Lando said to do. The next few months got worse and worse. More people came in, and Courtney thought she was going insane. She hated everyone in there. Lando had left the day after their talk, and Courtney was alone. She now didn't have a cell, and instead was beside Jabba twenty-four seven. "Ignore them. Just ignore them." She told herself every day. But people started to pull her up and try to kiss her. She tried to resist, but it would sometimes not work. She tried her best not to lash out at Jabba, or anyone else for the most part, but she would occasionally swear once or twice. Walker would rescue her. She knew it.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Months had passed since Walker got back from Imperial captivity. The Operation Sand team would travel to Tatooine in a few days, and apparently, Lando had seen Courtney. When Walker heard the news, he started asking a lot of questions. Lando tried to keep them to a minimum though. The day finally came for them to travel to Tatooine, and they all were in the hangar getting a reminder on the goal of the mission. They all got in the _Falcon,_ except Luke, who was taking his X-Wing,and they took off. Walker was sitting at the derjarik table playing a game with Artoo. The small little astromech won every time. "Artoo, how about you plug in." Walker recommended. Artoo beeped at him, probably saying he wanted him to go away, and he did. Leia came up and sat down next to him, "Remember when we left the Death Star, and we played this?"

"Yeah. You beat me every time." Leia laughed at Walker's response, and asked, "Do you want to add to that record?"

"Your on." Walker sneered. They played the whole way to Tatooine, with Walker winning the majority of the games. When they got there, they landed in a canyon, with no signs of life for miles. When they got out, Walker asked Luke, "So where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Yoda. I guess you can't come with me?"

"No, I've already seen him. I'll try and go to Dagobah after the mission." Walker said. They would try to infiltrate Jabba's Palace in a few days, because Luke had some unfinished business. In the six months between Bespin and now, Luke had stayed on Tatooine for three months to learn about the Jedi. He stayed in Obi-Wan's old hut, which still had some old Jedi scrolls and some new lightsaber supplies. Luke took his X-Wing out to Obi-Wan's to get the supplies, while Walker set up a teaching room in a small cave. Walker fell asleep for a few hours and Luke eventually came back. He started to build and work out his lightsaber, and Walker looked at his. It needed a repair on a major scale. It was old and rusty, it had dirt in the cracks, and it wasn't turning on and off right. He decided he would repair it. Walker and Luke worked on their lightsabers, while Walker mentored Luke on how to become a Jedi Knight. The other people of the mission decided to do their on thing. Lando would begin work at the Palace, Leia and Chewbacca would go into town to do stuff Walker didn't know about, and the droids would power down for a while. The plan would hopefully work.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Palace

"You have already completed three of the four trials," Walker told Luke, "but you still have to complete one. The Trial of Skill."

"What's that?" Luke asked. "It's a sign of your skill and bravery." Walker answered.

"What do I do?"

"Since you don't have a lightsaber, we'll just skip that one for now. We may see it unfold as the mission progresses." Walker said. Throughout the next few days, Walker taught Luke some more about the Force and the Jedi. All he knew was from scrolls and some teachings from Yoda, but it was all he had. Lando had gotten the job at Jabba's Palace, and Leia stole a bounty hunter's clothes, which she would probably use. Everyone decided not to tell C-3PO about the mission, since he had the biggest mouth in the whole galaxy, and they decided to go the next day. The next morning, Walker found Luke in the cave building his lightsaber. Luke now wore some black Jedi robes he found in Obi-Wan's hut. Luke was using one of the tools, and Walker asked, "Do you need some help?"

"No, the electrics won't tap in and I'm trying to fix it." Luke finally finished it, and he ignited his lightsaber. It looked just like Obi-Wan's lightsaber, except it was green, like Courtney's eyes. _"Courtney."_ Walker thought to himself, _"She's the only thing I came for… And to help the Alliance, of course."_

"Walker, can I tell you something?" Luke asked. "Sure Luke, you can tell me anything."

"Vader is trying to call out to me. He wants me to join him."

"Resist it Luke," Walker got on his knee and looked at Luke, "the Dark Side is tempting, but we're Jedi. We resist it."

"Let's just send the droids now." Luke said under his breath. Walker gave the directions to the droids, and they were on their way. Luke asked, "What are you gonna do after the mission?"

"I don't know. Talk to Courtney, kiss her, and probably propose to her." Luke looked confused and said, "Walker, you haven't seen her in six months. Do you think she thinks the same way?"

"Maybe, but I'll be her knight in shining armor." Luke nodded, and walked away. The Palace was a couple of miles away from their camp, but it wasn't that far in walking terms. It would probably take around an hour for the droids to get to the Palace, and then everyone would wait. Luke secretly implanted a message in Artoo for Jabba to see. After a few minutes, Walker got bored. They would have to wait a day and see how Phase Two went with the droids. The plan was four phases, which were; Lando would become a guard, the droids would be sent it, Leia and Chewbacca would attempt a rescue, and if anything didn't go according to plan, Walker and Luke would be sent in. To get rid of his boredom, Walker decided to explore some. He walked through canyons, watched Bantha's go by, and he watched the sandcrawlers rattle through the desert. He always wondered what a sandcrawler looked like on the inside. He was sitting on the top of a cliff that looked over a ravine, and he saw a band of wagons. _"Probably some settlers."_ He thought. He had a couple of hours before nightfall, so he decided to meet the group. Walker wasn't the best at using the Force jump, but he tried it. He landed on his feet, and felt very proud. The group of people looked startled. Walker looked at them closely, and noticed they weren't settlers. They were bounty hunters and smugglers. Walker grabbed his lightsaber and started blocking lasers. There were a lot of them, but Walker could handle it. He took out a few, and thought, _"None of them can go. They would tell Jabba, and he would realize it's a rescue mission."_ Walker got even more aggressive, but he felt something. The Dark Side was pulling at him. He backed off a little, and took the rest of the group out. He didn't want to walk all the way back, so he stole one of the speeders. He got back to the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ just in time. A sandstorm started to brew up. He went inside the _Falcon,_ and asked, "What's for dinner?"

"All we have is rations." Leia answered.

"It's better than nothing." Luke said under his breath. Luke, Leia, Walker, and Chewbacca ate silently, and Walker asked, "So are you leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, we'll back the day after tomorrow with Han. If we're not back by then, make Phase Four happen."

"Got it." Walker said. After they ate dinner, everyone went to bed.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Courtney now had hope. She was sitting next to Jabba, when Bib Fortuna and two droids walked in. It was R2-D2 and C-3PO. They were brought in front of Jabba, and Threepio said, "The message, Artoo, the message." Artoo beeped a few times, and a holographic image of Luke Skywalker appeared. "Greetings exalted one. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and friend of Captain Solo and Lieutenant Wolf." Courtney perked up and listened to every word Luke said, "I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Captain Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life and Lieutenant Wolf's freedom." Everyone started to laugh and jeer at the hologram, but Courtney got very excited. She might be able to leave. The hologram continued, but Courtney barely listened until Luke said, "As a token of my goodwill, I present you a gift: These two droids." Threepio immediately started babbling about how Luke had gone crazy. Jabba yelled in his drunken voice, "There will be no bargain." The guards took the droids away, and Courtney was pulled close to Jabba.

"You are not leaving me Lieutenant Wolf." The fat alien said in Huttese. A few minutes passed, and Oola came out to dance. This was the only part Courtney liked about Jabba's Palace. The Twi'liek danced beautifully, but Jabba only looked at her for other reasons. She kept dancing, until Jabba pulled on her chain. She tried to resist, which made Jabba angrier. He yelled at her, and pressed a button on his throne. A trapdoor was under her, and it flew open. Courtney almost screamed, but she thought, _"Oola will be alright."_ But she heard screams. There was a rancor down there. Oola kept screaming, but then she stopped. Courtney tried to hold the tears back, but she couldn't. She looked up at Jabba, and thought, _"I will kill you."_ Everyone was laughing, but then blaster fire was heard. A bounty hunter in a mask came in, holding Chewbacca with a chain. Courtney had no idea what was happening. The bounty hunter and Jabba had a conversation back and forth. Threepio translated, and said that the bounty hunter, whose name was Boushh, wanted the bounty for Chewbacca. Courtney still didn't know what was happening, until Boushh pulled out a thermal detonator. They obviously couldn't agree on a price. Threepio translated and said, "The mighty Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five. And I suggest you take it." Boushh paused for a second and put the detonator away. "He agrees!" Threepio happily announced. The guards took Chewbacca down to the dungeon, and Boushh sat down at a table and looked over at Courtney. He nodded, but Courtney thought he was looking at her in a different way. It was really Leia who was nodding at Courtney to say that everything was okay.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Leia had just finished transmitting the result of the bounty to Walker and Luke. She was now going to save Han, Chewbacca, Courtney, and the droids. She walked back into the Palace quietly, but walked into some wind chimes. She looked up to see if anyone had awoken, but the throne room remained quiet. She looked at Han, who was her main target, but wondered, _"Where's Courtney?"_ She thought she was probably downstairs in the dungeon, but she didn't completely believe it. Leia walked over to the carbonite Han, and backed up against the wall. She pressed a few yellow buttons to lower him down. She turned a few knobs and pressed a few buttons, and the likeness of Han started to turn red. The carbonite was melting. When all of it came off, Han fell straight onto the floor. Leia tried to hold him up and try to talk to him, but he kept on twitching. She said in her bounty hunter voice, "Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite." Han started to touch the helmet Leia was wearing, and he moaned like he was sick. Leia tried to quiet him down, and she told him he had "carbonation sickness". Han ignored Leia trying to calm him down, and almost yelled, "I can't see." Leia tried to calm him down, while answering his questions at the same time. He then asked, "Who are you?" Leia took off the helmet and replied, "Someone that loves you." Han said in a very relieved voice, "Leia…" The two of them then heard an evil laugh from behind a curtain. Han said, "I know that laugh." The curtain shot opened, and Leia saw Jabba. She also saw Courtney, and Leia almost fainted at the sight of her. Han was trying to talk his way out of this, but Jabba wouldn't have it. He sent Han away, and he ordered Leia by his side with Courtney. Leia looked up and saw Lando in disguise. Phase Four would have to happen.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Walker and Luke got a transmission from Lando, who told them that Phase Four was a go. Walker and Luke made sure everything was ready, and they were off. Walker was boiling under his cloak and robes, but Luke was used to it. "How much farther, Luke?"

"It's just another mile I think. Are you alright?"

"I'm not used to the weather." Walker complained. "You'll get used to it. I had to deal with it everyday." They talked more along the way, even though Walker had told Luke everything during the other phases. It was Luke that mainly talked. Eventually they reached the massive Palace, and the metal door pulled up. As soon as the duo walked in, Jabba's Gamorrean guards blocked the way. Luke pushed them away by using the Force choke, which Walker taught him. As soon as they walked in Bib Fortuna, Jabba's majordomo ran up to Luke. He protested at their entrance, and Walker said, "You will take us to Jabba now." Bib paused for a few seconds, and repeated Walker's words. He led them to Jabba, and Luke added, "You server your master well." He also repeated the compliment. They were brought before Jabba, and Walker finally saw Courtney. He wanted to _kill_ Jabba so badly for doing this to Courtney. She didn't deserve to wear that. Jabba would pay for this. Walker didn't speak Huttese, but he could tell that Luke, Jabba, and Bib were having an intense conversation. Luke ordered, "You will bring Captain Solo, Lieutenant Wolf, and the wookie to me." Jabba said something, and had an evil grin on his face. Luke smirked and said, "Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this or be destroyed." Threepio piped up and tried to say something, which Walker listened to. He looked down and took a step to his right. Luke tried to grab a blaster with the Force, but he fell down a chute. Jabba looked over towards Walker and yelled at him. A group of bounty hunters circled around him, and put their blasters up. Walker smiled and put his hands up, to which all of the blasters were fired. He crouched down quickly, and all the hunters fell down like fish. Walker grabbed one of the blasters, and said to Jabba, "I have already taken out a dozen of your scum. Do not underestimate me." He looked down and saw Luke fighting a massive rancor with only a long bone. "Jabba, you will release my friends." Courtney screamed, "Don't try anything!" Jabba hit her with his giant hands, and Walker almost pulled the trigger. But he was a Jedi. Jedi do not kill in vain. He put the blaster down and said, "I am your prisoner. Do what you want." Jabba laughed and said, "You will die with Skywalker!" Walker didn't know what he was saying and grinned. He looked down, and saw that the rancor was defeated. Luke, Han, and Chewbacca were brought out for their fate to be decided upon. "Hey Han." Walker yelled to Han, who replied, "Hey kid, I can't see you. Where's Leia?" Walker didn't even look at her. She wore the exact same thing as Courtney, except it was golden. Leia said, "I'm here." And Threepio announced, "His Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed for you to be terminated immediately." Han snarled, "Good, I don't like long waits."

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the Pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Saarlac." Han looked at Luke and Walker and said, "That's not so bad." Threepio continued, "In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain, as you are digested for over a thousand years." Walker looked at Han and said, "You _had_ to say that?" They were taken away, and Walker looked at Luke. They had a plan to bust everyone out, and to hopefully kill Jabba.

 **A/N Hello people! I have always forgotten to add 'Star Wars doesn't belong to me' so I thought that I should add that right now. I don't really have much to say, but I will try and update every week or so. Also! Star Wars Celebration is happening as I'm writing this! I'm kind of disappointed about getting the BTS Reel, but it still looked kind of cool. Remember to Favorite, Follow, Review, and May the Force be with you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of the Sail Barge

The group was led to a hangar with a giant sailbarge in it. Walker thought they would get on it for their execution, but they were led to smaller transport skiffs instead. There were six guards, including Lando, who were guarding Walker, Luke, Chewbacca, and Han. They had to wait for Jabba and all of his guests to get on the sailbarge before they left, which took a while. All of the guests were pretty fast to get onto the massive transport, but it took Jabba almost an hour to get to the hangar. When everyone was settled and had their drinks, they took off to the Pit of Carkoon. It didn't take that long, seeing as the skiffs were going pretty fast, and the Pit was only a couple of miles away. While they were flying towards their execution spot, Han said, "I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of seeing a big dark blur, I see a big light blur." Luke, who didn't like the situation, replied, "There's not much to see. I used to live here you know." Han looked at him and said, "Your gonna die here, you know." Walker chuckled at Han's response and Luke added, "Just stick close to Walker, Chewie, and Lando. I've taken care of everything."

"Me too." Walker said. Han sarcastically replied, "Oh, great." Walker looked up at the sailbarge, and saw Courtney and Leia looking out at them. Walker winked at Courtney, and he saw her face turn red. But it was short lived, as they were pulled back to Jabba. They reached the Pit of Carkoon, which was actually a sarlacc, and a plank expanded out off the skiff. Everyone looked up at Threepio, who was now holding an amplifier, "Victims of the almighty sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas." Han stepped up and yelled, "Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth, that he'll get no such pleasures from us! Right?" Chewbacca growled in agreement with Han, and Luke added, "Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die." Walker heard everyone laugh on the sailbarge, and Jabba yelled, "Move him into position!" One of the guards pushed Luke onto the plank, and Luke looked down. The sarlacc had thousands of teeth, with a large beak and dozens of tentacles. Luke then looked up at Artoo, who opened the flask at the top of his head. This execution was about to get a little wild, because Luke and Walker's lightsabers were the compartment in Artoo's head. Jabba forcefully yelled, "Push him in!" But like a bolt of lightning, Luke jumped off the plank, grabbed it, and flipped over the guard, while Artoo shot the two lightsabers into the sky. The two Jedi grabbed their lightsabers and started to slash through the guards one bye one. Luke untied Han and Chewbacca's ropes, while Walker looked around for other targets. He looked up on the deck and saw trouble. A guard started shooting a cannon at them. Walker deflected it, but Lando fell off the skiff because of the impact. He fortunately grabbed a rope, but it didn't look that strong. Walker also saw the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, jet pack to the skiff, and aimed his gun at Luke. Walker sliced it in half, noticing how it was an E-33 just like his. The skiff took another direct hit, and everyone fell on the deck. Boba Fett aimed his arm at Luke again, and shot a rope at him, tying him up. Luke easily cut through it, but the skiff got hit again, knocking Boba Fett out. Luke and Walker jumped over to the second skiff and started killing more guards. Walker looked over at Han, who was helping Chewbacca lift Lando back up. He also noticed Boba Fett get back up while aiming a missile at Luke. Han looked around like a madman, and hit Boba Fett in the back with one of the guard's spears. His jetpack started malfunctioning and he flew into the side of the barge. He hit it, and rolled into the mouth of the sarlacc. Walker noticed how Courtney and Leia had made the power go off in the sailbarge, to cause confusion, and he heard Jabba screaming in pain. They were killing him. Luke and Walker then jumped onto the side of the sailbarge, and broke in. They made their way up to the top deck, while killing guards one by one. Walker notied Artoo freeing Courtney and Leia, but Luke dragged him along to fight some more. When they got up, Walker saw one of the cannons hit the prisoner skiff, and it turned sideways, making Han dangle from a ledge. Lando and Han were having a heated argument about how to bring Lando back up, when Han shot a tentacle around Lando's leg. Han pulled Lando back up, and they made the skiff stable again. Walker and Luke started taking out guards like demons, and they forced their way through to the main cannon. Walker saw Courtney and Leia come up, and Luke yelled, "Get to the gun! Point it at the deck!" A blaster shot Luke's hand, which caused him great pain, and Walker sliced through the guard that did it. He then saw Artoo and Threepio come up, and against Threepio's wishes, they jumped off the sailbarge. Walker grinned at the action, but kept killing guards. Walker and Luke ran up to the gun, and took Courtney in his arms. "You ready?" Walker asked her and she nodded. Luke kicked the lever, and the sailbarge started to blow up. The group jumped off the barge, with a rope, and landed on the second barge. Luke reminded Lando, "Don't forget the droids."

"We're on our way!" Lando shouted. Courtney gave Walker a passionate kiss, and said, "Thanks for saving me!" Walker smirked and replied, "I'm a Jedi, it's what I do." Courtney kissed him again, and they flew away, with the explosion of the sailbarge behind them.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

It didn't take long to get back to camp. They didn't know what to do with the skiff, so they left it for someone to find. While they were loading the _Millennium Falcon_ and Luke's X-Wing, a sandstorm began to brew. Everybody put some goggles on to protect their eyes, and they started to finish the loading. When everything was packed up, they made their way to the _Falcon_ , and Han was shouting at Leia, "I don't know, all I can see is sand!"

"That's all any of us can see." Han joked, "I guess I'm getting better." Lando pointed a remote at the _Millennium Falcon,_ and pressed a few buttons. The loading platform opened, and everyone started to get in. Han turned at Luke and Walker before they got in and said, "I've got to hand it to you two, you were pretty good out there." "We had a lot of help, think nothing of it." Luke humbly replied. "No, I'm thinking a lot of it. That carbon freeze was the closest thing to death there is. And I wasn't just sleepin'. It was a big wide awake nothing!" Leia came over and hugged Luke, and he said, "I'll meet up back at the fleet." Walker nodded and looked at Luke, "Tell Yoda I say hello. I'll try and meet up."

"Alright. Am I a Jedi Knight now?"

"To me you are. Ask Yoda about it." Walker answered. Luke grinned and Han asked, "Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?"

"I have a promise to keep first…. to an old friend." Luke walked away and got in his X-Wing. He flew away into the sand and he was gone. Walker walked back into the _Falcon_ and saw Courtney sitting at the derjarik table. "You gonna take that piece of crap off?" Walker asked.

"I don't have any clothes. It's not that bad anymore, seeing as I'm not a slave anymore. I am hungry though."

"Let's change that." Walker got some rations and handed them to Courtney. "Eat all you want, you deserve it." She scarfed all of it down and said, "That was good." Walker didn't like what she was wearing at all, so he went to Leia's room. When he stepped in he noticed they had taken off because he almost fell over. He grabbed some black pants and a white dress shirt and took it to Courtney. She put it on over her outfit, and as usual, tied a knot in the shirt. They sat together for a few minutes and chatted. He knew not a lot about her except her Rebel Alliance statistics. That was all she knew about him too. "So where are you from Courtney?"

"I'm from Mandalore. My family is the head of a mining company." She pointed at her hoop earrings and added, "These are made of real Mandalorian silver."

"Cool." Walker responded, and she asked, "So where are you from Codbrun?"

"Long story. You wanna hear it?" She nodded slowly and he told her his story. "So you're family is full of Jedi?" She asked.

"Well, I technically have two families, and the only Jedi is my dad, so…"

"I heard you used to date Leia." Courtney stated. Walker looked around to see if Leia was near and he said, "Yeah, it worked for a couple of years, but all good things must end. Tell me more about you Courtney. I've told you a lot about me."

"Well…. I used to want to be part of the Empire as a part of the Navy."

"Me too." Walker said, and Courtney responded, "That's another thing we have in common. As I was saying, I wanted to join the Imperial Navy. But eventually I grew out of it and I wanted to go into the Core Worlds and become a model."

"You could do that." Walker said, making Courtney's face red. "But then the Imperials started to crack down on Mandalorians and I wanted nothing to do with Core Worlds or anything that pleased the Empire. So I ran away. I ran to Alderaan and joined the Rebels. I became a spy, for reasons I don't know, and it stuck. I'm the top spy for the Rebel Alliance. Tell me a little bit more about you Walker."

"What do you want to know?"

Courtney replied really fast, "About your family. On Alderaan, of course." Walker took a deep breath and began, "My family was one of the wealthiest on Alderaan. We actually knew the Organa family pretty well, but I never met them."

"How did you meet Leia?" Courtney asked.

"We met in the Alliance. After I joined, I was sent to her transport ship for a couple of weeks to do some stuff. We met after I literally ran into her." Courtney laughed out loud at the story, but put her hand on her mouth. Han yelled from the cockpit, "We're about to make the jump. Better buckle up." Courtney and Walker buckled in next to each other, and she said, "I'm tired from staying up all night. Can I lay down on your lap?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." She rested her head on his lap and she was out. Walker brushed her hair aside from her face and looked at her. He was happy she was back. Lando walked in and he said, "I've never really talked to you. I'm Lando Calrissian." He stuck his hand out and Walker shook it, "I'm Walker Codbrun."

"Nice to meet you Walker. I see you're occupied at the moment. I'll leave you with her."

"Nice to properly meet you Lando." Walker said. "You too Walker." He smiled and walked away to his quarters. Chewbacca then walked in and sat next to Walker. "You sure you want to play again Chewie?" The large Wookie growled happily and they began to play. Chewbacca destroyed Walker every single time. Walker got a little annoyed and said, "Chewie, haven't you heard the saying, 'Let the human win'?" Chewie rolled his eyes, and they kept playing.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Meeting

Keira was under very tight surveillance. She couldn't eat without everyone watching her. She couldn't walk place to place without anyone watching her. She couldn't do anything without anyone watching her. But being a 'very important prisoner' has its perks. The Rebels gave her clothes, food, and her own private space. But all the clothes she was given had the Rebel insignia, so when she was all by herself, she put her Imperial uniform back on. One day though, someone knocked on her door. She immediately took her Imperial uniform off, put her pants on, but her shirt was on her head when the person walked in. "I see you're busy." The voice, which was masculine, said jokingly. She pulled her shirt down and saw the man. He had a dark beard that was short, shaggy black hair, and stood awkwardly. "Who are you?" Keira cautiously asked. "I'm Caluan Ematt. You can call me Ematt if you want." He replied with a smile. Keira snarled, "Didn't you ever learn not to walk into a room when someone is changing clothes?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were changing." Ematt said. "Well I was. What are you doing here, Ematt?" Keira said harshly. "You're the first person I've seen with red hair like that. It brings out your eyes." Ematt trailed off, with Keira replying, "Excuse me? Are you trying to flirt with me? Is this what you rebels do?"

"No… I'll… I'll just leave." Ematt walked out with a sad look on his face. The door slammed shut and Keira said to herself, "Crap, I was a little harsh. Maybe if he comes back, I'll be a little bit more polite." She laughed to herself and said, "Maybe I shouldn't change when someone tries to come in." She wanted to apologize to Ematt, so she put on her boots and walked out of her room. She saw him turn the corner and she started to follow him. When they got a little closer, Ematt figured out she was following him. So he tried to lose her. Keira noticed he was going to go into the mess hall and lose her, so she started to jog and he started to run. He ran into the mess hall, while Keira was in hot pursuit. He started to hurdle over tables and push people out of the way, but that didn't stop Keira. He ran outside through the other entrance, ran into a janitor's closet, and locked the door. Keira started banging on the door and yelled, "Let me in!" People looked at her like she was crazy, but they went on. "What do you want?" Ematt yelled back. "Can we talk?" Keira asked. Nothing happened for a few seconds and Ematt opened the door.

"Talk."

"Let's not do it in the closet. I don't want anyone getting ideas." Ematt nodded and they went back to the mess hall. They both got some hot caf and sat at a table. "I was a jerk. I thought you were…. you know. I thought all of the rebels were."

"That's the Imperial perception, it's okay. I was trying to comment on your beautiful features, not flirting."

"Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself." That comment made Ematt grin and they began to talk. "So where are you from Ematt?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Ha ha. I'll tell you. I'm from Coruscant and my family is in the government somehow. I joined the academy and I joined the Navy as a officer on a Star Destroyer."

"So tell me this," Ematt asked, "why did you wear so much makeup, to the point your face was a black, puffy mess when you started to cry?"

"It was my first day. I wanted to look pretty. But now that I think of it, I overdid it a bit." The comment made them both laugh and they talked more. Keira started feeling a connection between her and Ematt.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=

Walker liked having Courtney back. But now he needed to make a decision. Propose or give the relationship time. Courtney loved Walker, but he didn't know if she wanted to go that far. Then there was the decision if he wanted to go back to Dagobah or not. Yoda was on his deathbed and he might not hold out much longer. He made his decision. He would go back to Dagobah and see Yoda for one last time. He had to see his master again before he died. But he forgot about that after his leg fell asleep. He literally couldn't move without waking up Courtney. She would probably be grumpy if he did. He flexed his leg up, but Courtney, who was half-asleep, said, "Stop it Walker, I'm sleep deprived." He whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to take you to your bed?"

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"I'll sit right next to you and keep you safe."

"I like that." She smiled and fell back to sleep. He picked her up and went to the personal quarters. He put her down on his bed and sat on the bed across from her. He got to move his legs and make them not feel weird anymore. He heard Lando call his name in the cockpit and he walked up there. As he walked by, Han was looking at Leia, who still wore her outfit. He looked at Han and he mouthed, "Do you see what I'm seeing?" Walker nodded and Han went back to work. When Walker got to the cockpit he asked, "What's up?"

"We're almost there, I just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks Lando. Mind if I stay up here?"

"Go right ahead." Walker remembered all of the times he was up here. There were good times and some bad times too. "Where you from Walker?" Lando asked in his smooth voice.

"It depends. I lived on Alderaan, but I was born on Tatooine. I'm not going to try and explain my past."

"How'd you join the Alliance?"

"I didn't like the Empire." Walker answered. "Where's Chewie?" Walker asked. "He's taking a dump." Lando replied.

"Wookies…. crap?"

"I guess so. Where else would their junk go?" Walker looked at Lando and asked, "Of everything we could talk about, why are we talking about Wookie crap?"

"I know as much as you Walker." A few buttons started beeping and Lando added, "We're almost here. Pull that lever over there." Walker and Lando pulled out of hyperspace and they saw the Rebel Fleet. "It's good to be home." Walker said. _"Is this General Solo?"_ The officer said from the _Remembrance_.

"No this is Lando Calrissian, I have General Solo, Princess Organa, Captain Codbrun, and Courtney Wolf." Walker whispered, "Uh, Lando, I'm not a Captain anymore, I'm a Commander."

" _So this is the Millennium Falcon?_ "

"Yes we are. Do we have permission to land?" The transmission was silent for a few seconds and the officer replied, _"You have clearance to land."_ They pulled into the small hangar and landed. Walker saw out of the window a huge crowd of people around the _Falcon_. The group walked to the center of the ship and Lando said, "Welcome home guys." Han took it to more an extent and said, "Han Solo is back in the freaking Alliance." Walker didn't see Courtney and he went to her bed. "Wake up Courtney." He whispered in her ear and Courtney whispered back, "Walker, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. You can tell me anything." Walker replied quietly.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too Courtney. But we're home now." She shot out of bed and went to the center of the _Falcon_. "Let's go." Walker ordered. The hatch opened and everyone walked out, expecting a huge crowd. They were bombarded with questions, hugs, and even things to autograph. The group tried to get out in a hurry, even though they weren't in a rush. They didn't even know what to do. When they finally got out of the crowd, Leia asked, "When can I go back to my room to get some new clothes? I got some looks from some guys back there."

"The feeling is mutual." Courtney added.

"I think we should report to our leading officers and tell them the mission passed with flying colors." Walker said. "Let's go then." Han ordered. Walker stood there for a second and didn't move. Courtney turned around and asked, "Are you coming?"

"I can't. I have to get to Dagobah to see an old friend."

"But we just got back, and I need to spend some more time with you."

"I'll only be gone a day or two."

"Okay… Two days tops." "Two days tops. I love you." Courtney hugged him and kissed him and then caught up with the group. Walker had to find an A-Wing. He walked back to the small hangar, which had cleared out some, and saw Ematt inspecting some ships. But he wasn't alone. Keira was right by his side. He ran over to Ematt and asked, "What are you doing?" Ematt opened his mouth, but Keira cut him off and hugged Walker and said, "Walker! It's good to see you again! As you can see, I met Ematt, and we've become friends!" Walker looked at Ematt and he nodded. "What brings you here Walker?" Keira asked. "I need an A-Wing. Is there one here?"

"Yes, there is, but you need permission from the-"

"Ematt I don't have time for that. Can you just put my name on a piece of paper and make me do it later?"

"But that's-" He was cut off by Keira saying, "He would love to do that, wouldn't you Ematt?"

"Um, sure, take the A-Wing." Walker walked over to the A-Wing and opened the hatch. He got inside, put the uniform on over his Jedi robes, and took off. It felt good to be piloting again after a few weeks. When he got a ways away from the fleet, he put in the coordinates for Dagobah and jumped to lightspeed. As the tunnel of blue light went past him, he noticed this A-Wing was almost out of fuel. "Crap, hopefully Yoda has some sort of herbal fuel in his hut." He pulled out of lightspeed and saw the green planet of Dagobah. He flew into the atmosphere, and without a scratch, landed next to Luke's X-Wing with ease. Walker got out and smelled the humid, swampy air. He looked over and saw Artoo waiting outside the hut. He turned his head, saw Walker, and started joyfully beeping and chirping. Walker smiled at the droid and patted him on the head. he walked in and saw Yoda laying down on his small bed. Luke turned his head and said, "You made it, and just in time too. Welcome back, Walker."

Yoda piped up, "Good to see you, it is."

"It's good to see you too Master. Don't mind me, continue talking to Luke." Walker took a knee next to Luke next to Yoda's bed and Luke asked, "Like I was saying, am I a Jedi?" Yoda replied, "Ohh, not yet. One thing remains: Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, and Jedi you will be." Luke looked sick to his stomach and asked, "Master Yoda… Is Darth Vader my father?" Yoda dodged the question and turned on his side. "Master, Luke asked you a question." Walker said. "Your father, he is." Luke sat still for a moment and Yoda asked, "Told you, did he?"

"Yes." Yoda coughed and said, "Unexpected this is, and unfortunate." "Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke asked. Yoda looked at him and said, "No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him… that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden, you were."

"Well, I'm sorry." Luke said. Yoda looked at the both off them and taught, "Remember, a Jedi's strength flows through the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side, are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny." Yoda beckoned for Luke and Walker to come closer to him and he said, "Luke…. Walker…. Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer Vader's fate, you will. When gone am I," Yoda started to cough, but continued, "the last of the Jedi will you two be. Pass on what you have learned." Yoda leaned close to Luke and finished, "There is… another… Sky…. walker." Yoda closed his eyes for one last time and rested his head back. The small Grand Master started to fade away into the Force. After a few seconds, Yoda was gone. Luke looked stunned. Walker had no expression on his face. Grand Master Yoda was dead once and for all.

 **A/N: Yoda died… I don't own any of Star Wars, but man if I did, I would have probably given Yoda a different death, instead of just disappearing into nothingness. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to Fave, Follow, Review, and May the Force be with You!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Twin Sister

Walker and Luke walked out of Yoda's hut. Luke looked at Walker and said, "I'll go check out my ship. You can see if there's anything in the hut." Walker noticed that Luke was very saddened by the loss of Yoda. He was too, but Walker knew he would see Yoda again. Walker looked around in Yoda's hut, but found nothing of importance. He walked back out and saw Luke helping Artoo fix his X-Wing. "You okay Luke?" Walker asked. "We could've saved him. We're Jedi, we have the power of the Force." Luke aggressively answered. "Luke, control your emotions, they're clouding your decisions."

"Your beginning to sound like Obi-Wan."

"Yoda will always be with you both." The mystic voice of Obi-Wan said from the air. "Speak of the Sith, it's my dad." Walker announced. Luke walked past Walker and asked the ghostly Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan! Why didn't you tell me?" Ghost Obi-Wan sat down on a stump and Luke added, "You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father." Obi-Wan took a deep breath and explained, "Your father was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true, from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?" Luke confusingly asked. "Dad, you basically just made a loophole out of a lie."

"It's not a lie Walker. It's a certain point of view."

"Okay then…" Walker replied. "Both of you will find that many truths that we cling to depend greatly on our point of view." Luke was silent, probably because of this huge revelation, and Obi-Wan added, "Luke I don't blame you for being angry. If I was wrong in what I did, it certainly wouldn't have been the first time." Obi-Wan sadly paused for a second, thinking about Vader, who used to be Anakin, and said, "Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong. My pride has had terrible consequences for the galaxy." Luke looked Obi-Wan in the eyes and said, "There's still good in him."

"I also thought he could be turned back to the good side. It couldn't be done. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil."

"Luke," Walker added, "he's right. Anakin is gone."

"No he isn't. I can't do this Ben." Luke emotionally replied. "You cannot escape your destiny Luke." Obi-Wan informed. "I tried to stop him once. I couldn't do it." Luke said. "Vader humbled you when you first met him Luke… but that experience was a part of your training. It taught you, among other things, the value of patience. Had you not been so impatient to defeat Vader, then you could have finished your training here with Yoda. You would have been prepared." Walker got up and said, "Luke, if you stayed you could've defeated Vader. _We_ could have defeated Vader. You were just too impatient." Luke responded, "But I had to help the others."

"And did you save them," Obi-Wan added, "It was they who had to save you. You achieved little by rushing back prematurely I feared." Luke sadly answered, "I found out Vader was my father." Obi-Wan took a deep breath and said, "To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and go beyond the Dark Side, the side your father couldn't get past. Impatience is the easiest door for you, like your father. Only, your father was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm. You're no longer so reckless now Luke. You are strong and patient, and now you must face Darth Vader again!" Luke leaned forward and carefully said, "I can't kill my own father." Walker sat down and Obi-Wan leaned back. "Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope." Luke looked up at Obi-Wan and said, "Yoda spoke of another."

"The other he speaks of is your twin sister." Obi-Wan answered. Luke looked confused and said, "But I have no sister." Walker then got very interested in this conversation. Obi-Wan began to answer, "To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were both born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin had any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason your sister remains safely anonymous." Luke paused for a moment and figured it out. Leia was his sister. "Leia! Leia's my sister." Walker wanted to vomit. He had been going out with Luke's sister. Then he remembered when Leia kissed Luke. Walker ran over to a ditch and vomited. When he came back Obi-Wan announced, "Both of you must destroy Vader and the Emperor. You must make the galaxy free again. Now I must go. Goodbye." The ghostly Obi-Wan mystically disappeared. "We've gotta go Luke. The Alliance is waiting for us." Walker said. "I know. Was there anything the hut?"

"No. Hopefully nothing gets inside his house if there is." The two of them suited up, gathered up all of their belongings, got Artoo into the X-Wing, and got in their ships. They took off of Dagobah for one last time. When they got into space, Luke asked, "Are they the same coordinates?"

"They probably are. Let's just get back, I'm tired." Walker replied. They both took off into lightspeed, and after a few minutes, pulled back into the fleet. "This is Commander Codbrun and Commander Skywalker, we have clearance to land." Walker said to the deck officer on his transmitter. _"You may land Commander. But I will inform you that the hanger is pretty packed, so be careful when landing."_

"Got it." Walker said. The _Home One_ was the most advanced ship in the whole fleet. Every time there was a meeting or something important going on, the _Home One_ was involved somehow. When Walker pulled into the hangar, it looked like there were no available spots. The _Millennium Falcon_ took up a significant amount of landing space. Walker eventually did find a landing spot and tightly landed. He got out, took off his uniform, and noticed that the crew of the _Falcon_ had moved because the freighter has been on the _Remembrance_ several hours ago. He began to make his way out of the hangar, leaving Luke in the process, and made it to the mess hall. He found his friends. Courtney looked over and saw him. She ran over and gave him a hug. "That wasn't that long." She said. Everyone walked over to Walker, but he said they should've sat down, because they went back over to the table they were sitting at. "Where were you Walker?" Courtney asked. "I was seeing an old friend. Did you happen to get my things from the _Remembrance_?"

"Yes. It was the first thing I got." "What about your stuff?" Walker asked. "Most of it is on Bespin. All I have is what I'm wearing, the bikini, and some extra clothes I found in one of the rooms I stayed in on the _Remembrance._ "

"Hey kid," Han broke in, "I can actually see now. You look good."

"Thanks Han."

Leia asked, "Where's Luke? I don't see him."

"I think he's with his X-Wing. He's just got some stuff to deal with."

"Oh, does he need help?" Leia asked again. "No. His stuff is personal. He won't want help." Walker answered, and then asked, "So what have you been up to for the past few hours."

"I have to move into my new room, do you want to help?" Courtney asked. "I'd love to. Let's go." Walker replied. The two of them got up and made their way out of the crowded mess hall. "So why is the ship so crowded?" Walker asked. "There's going to be a huge meeting tomorrow about some important stuff." Courtney answered. When they got to her room, Walker noticed how neat it was. All there was was a bed, a closet, a table and chair, and a bag with Courtney's clothes in it. "You seem moved in." Walker joked. "I need to put all of my clothes away."

"You want me to see all of your clothes?" Walker cautiously asked. Courtney rolled her eyes and replied, "Walker, I have no delicates and all of my clothes are cropped. Besides, I need some company." Walker said, "Okay then. Let's start putting your clothes away." Courtney was right. All of her clothes were cropped. Walker was very curious and asked, "Why are all of your clothes cropped? Wouldn't that give yourself away while doing a spy mission?"

"It distracts people," Courtney answered, "it can help me or hinder me." Walker joked again, "They make you look sexy."

"Oh shut up." Courtney said, trying to hold back laughter. "I'm sorry," Walker apologized, "that just came out of me. You still like me right?"

"Maybe." Courtney said with a smirk. They eventually packed away all of Courtney's clothes and when they were finished, Walker asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"Want to take a walk around the ship?"

"Sure. Want to go right now?" Walker asked. "Let me get ready. It might be a while though." Courtney answered. "I can wait" Walker said. It did take a while though. When she came out, she looked like a new person. She wore her cropped turtleneck, some white tight pants, her hoop earrings, and had her curly hair down. "Sorry, I had to shower, shave, brush my hair, put makeup on, and choose an outfit."

"You look beautiful." Walker said.

"Thanks. Let's begin shall we?" The walk was actually a lot of fun. The two of them learned a lot about each other. They told funny stories about themselves and came back to the mess hall to have dinner. They sat next to Han, Leia, Lando, the droids, and Chewbacca and ate. "I still haven't seen Luke. Is he alright?" Leia asked. "Yeah, just some personal stuff. He'll be fine. He's probably lifting rocks in his room or something."

"I want to actually _see_ Luke." Han added. "You will Han, trust me." Walker replied. Chewbacca growled and said something in Wookie, and Han translated, "He wants to see Luke too. You sure He doesn't need help?"

"I'm sure. It's Jedi stuff." Walker informed. "I'm happy to be a Rebel," Lando said, "but I am getting tired of these rations. The food on Cloud City actually had some interesting flavor." Everyone chuckled at the remark, and ate their dinner. When they finished and everyone left, Walker didn't know where to go. Courtney was walking out the door and she turned around and asked, "Are you coming?" Walker replied, "I don't know where to go. I've never been on this ship." Courtney asked, "So you don't know where your room is?"

"Yeah, I have no place to stay and I have no idea where my stuff is."

"You can bunk with me if you want." Courtney offered. "I'd like to, but I want to know where my stuff is first." Courtney said, "I think I know where it is. Come on, I'll show you." As they were walking, Walker asked, "How come your from Mandalore, but you have a Coruscanti accent?"

"You don't know? They speak the same like almost every other Core World planet." They eventually reached Walker's room and went inside. All of his things were there safe and sound. "So this is it. See you tomorrow Courtney."

"Alright. Goodnight Codbrun." Walker took off his dirty robes and put on some clean clothes to sleep in and he got in bed. He fell asleep and started to dream about something. He and Obi-Wan were sitting on rocks in space. "Hello Walker." The ghostly Obi-Wan greeted. "Hey dad. What do you want to talk about?"

"I noticed your reaction to the revelation of Leia being Luke's sister. I have also noticed your relationship with that girl."

"What about it?" Walker asked. "I don't know if Luke told you this, but Jedi's are not supposed to have relationships." "I read about it in one of your scrolls at your house on Tatooine. Technically it could be considered okay." Obi-Wan asked, "How?"

"If me and Courtney, the girl, expand our relationship we could have children and make more Jedi."

"That is true, but a relationship could cloud your judgment. Look what happened to Luke on Bespin."

"Dad, that won't happen to me. I think I control my emotions a little bit better than Luke."

"You may, but I warn you of the temptations of the Dark Side. Resist them. That is all I have to say, so goodnight son."

"Bye dad." The dream ended and Walker started to dream about other things. One of which included a sandcrawler. And two kids.


	9. Chapter 9: The Other Death Star

Walker woke up and remembered there was some sort of important meeting that day. Walker was about to put his Jedi robes, but saw that they were dirty, so he put on his beige Alliance uniform. It still smelled new. His Commander badge was lying on the table and he put it on. He was ready for the day. Walker clipped his lightsaber to his belt and walked out of his room. Han and Chewbacca met him outside his room and Han asked, "You wanna get something to eat before the meeting?"

"Sure, I could tell you what's happened over the past few months." Walker replied. "You don't have to," Han answered, "Leia already told me the whole story." They began walking to the mess hall and Walker noticed that the population was more mixed than the Empire, where everyone was human. Walker got his rations and sat at the table with Han and Chewbacca. "Where are Lando and Leia?" Walker asked.

"Beats me. We still haven't seen Luke yet." Han said. "It's funny though," Han continued, "because nobody else has seen him." Walker ate a bite of a ration stick and noticed that Han wasn't eating. "You must not be hungry Han."

"You know me Walker, I don't need anything from anyone." He said to Walker's comment.

"Han you needed us to save you." Walker lashed back. Han shrugged and got up with Chewbacca. "I'm gonna try and find everyone. See you later kid."

"See you soon Han." Walker said. He was almost finished with his rations and Keira sat across from him. "How was your trip?" She asked.

Walker lied. "It was alright. I notice your wearing a Rebel uniform now."

"Yeah, I'm happy there's no hat. I can let my hair run free." Keira said. Walker grinned, but then saw trouble. Courtney walked into the mess hall. "Hey, Keira, can you go get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure, I'd love to." She replied. Keira left just in time for Courtney to sit in the spot she was sitting in. "How'd you sleep last night?" Courtney asked.

"Good. I had a weird dream about sandcrawlers and some kids that looked like us. My mind is weird." Walker answered. Courtney suddenly lost all of the color from her face. "D-Did you say 'sandcrawler' and 'kids'?"

"Yeah, did you have a dream like that?" Walker asked. Courtney looked like she was sick. "Yeah, I had one a while back on Hoth." Walker immediately got up and asked, "Is this supposed to mean something?"

"I don't know, you're the Jedi." Walker took a deep breath and said, "Let's just get to the meeting. There's already too much on my mind." The two of them walked out, and when they got to the door, Walker saw Keira looking for Walker to give him the water. Walker felt bad about just leaving her. They reached the massive meeting room and saw what looked like hundreds of Rebels. Everyone was chatting and talking about various things, and Walker saw Han talking to Lando. Walker walked over to talk to them, while Courtney went to talk to some other people. When he reached them, the room darkened and Mon Mothma stepped up to a podium in front of a hologram. The hologram showed a giant green planet and a small red ball. Walker looked at it more closely and saw what it was. It was another Death Star. "The Emperor has made a critical error and our time to attack has come." Chancellor Mothma said in her quiet voice. "The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not operational yet." That relieved Walker a whole lot. He didn't want Alderaan 2.0. Mon Mothma continued, "With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of the Death Star." Walker leaned over to Han and whispered, "This seems pretty easy."

Mon Mothma sadly announced, "Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please."

Admiral Gial Ackbar, the Mon Cala Admiral of the Alliance Fleet, stepped up. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor." Ackbar said in his very hoarse voice. "Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt the knock out the main reactor." He looked over at Lando and added, "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack."

Walker looked at Lando and said, "Good luck." Lando nodded and Han added, "You're gonna need it." Admiral Ackbar signaled for General Madine to start speaking and he started to speak. "We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield." Madine looked at Han and asked, "General Solo, is your strike team ready?" Han smirked and replied, "Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle."

Chewbacca waved his hand and Han said, "That's one," Leia added, "General… count me in."

Walker sat up and said, "I'd be happy to join."

"Commander Codbrun," General Madine broke in, "you need to be on the Death Star assault."

"Can't I just oversee their landing then you send down a ship?"

"We'll see about that." Madine sneered.

"I'm with you too." A familiar voice shouted. It was Luke. Everyone started to cheer and the group got up to meet Luke. Leia was the first one to embrace him, and she asked, "What is it?" She noticed that something was wrong with him. Luke was very hesitant and answered, "Ask me again sometime. Hi Han…Chewie."

"Hey kid, where've you been?" Han asked.

"Ask me again sometime."

"Are you just sayin' that to everyone now?" Han jokingly asked. "Hey Luke," Walker greeted, "how are you?"

"I'm well. How's Courtney?"

"She's good. We'll talk later." After a little while the meeting ended and everyone left. Walker was getting hungry and noticed it was lunchtime. He made his way to the mess hall and got his food. He sat next to Luke, who was with everyone, and Walker whispered, "Where have you been, Luke?"

"I've just been thinking," Luke, whispered back, "about, you know, what Ben said." Walker was about to tell him something, but Courtney sat next to Walker and said, "I'm sorry about being awkward about the dream and all. Let's just pretend it didn't happen."

"Agreed." Walker replied.

"So Han," Courtney asked, "can I join your crew for the mission?"

"Sure, we need all the people we can get." He answered. She smiled at that and held Walker's hand. Walker looked at her and said, "You do realize I might not be on the mission?"

"Yeah, I just want to get to know everybody."

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

A couple of hours passed, and it was about time to leave. Han's strike team was ready to go and they were almost finished loading up. Lando and Han were arguing and Han said, "Look, I want you to take her. I mean it. Take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet."

"All right, old buddy. You know I know what she means to you. I'll take good care of her for you. She won't get a scratch." Han looked at him warmly and said, "Right. I got your promise now. Not a scratch." They saluted each other and Walker walked up. "See you soon Lando. I'll hopefully be up there with you."

"See you later Walker. It's been a pleasure being with you." They hugged each other and Walker got onto the transport. Luke was fixing one of the control panels, and he noticed that Luke wasn't wearing robes, but a black leather Jedi outfit. "You sure you're okay Luke?" Walker asked. "Yeah, I just sense something's wrong."

"Don't worry about it. Lando's a good pilot and this mission will be a synch." Luke nodded and Walker sat in the pilot's seat. "Commander Codbrun! Where are you?" Walker heard the voice of Lieutenant Ematt and turned his head around. Ematt stood in the doorway of the transport and Walker ran over to him. "What is it Ematt?"

Ematt was clearly out of breath. "You've been cleared for being on this mission and an A-Wing will be sent down to Endor for you to fly."

"How? I'm confused Ematt, aren't there Imperial guards?" Walker cautiously asked.

"We're sending a drop pod. A pretty big one if you ask me. Just don't worry about it."

"Okay. See you later Ematt." Walker said. "Goodbye Commander. Good luck." Ematt walked out of the ship and Han walked in. "You got her warmed?" Han asked Luke. "Yeah, she's comin' up." Luke answered.

Chewbacca growled in complaint and Han replied, "No. I don't think the Empire had Wookies in mind when they designed her Chewie." Leia and Courtney walked in and sat next to Luke and Walker. Everyone was on board. Han sat in the main pilot seat and looked out at the _Millennium Falcon_. Leia nudged him and asked, "Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah, I just got this funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again." Leia put her arm on Han's shoulder and said, "Come on General, let's move." Han snapped back to life and barked, "Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready everbody?" Everyone nodded, and Threepio added, "Here we go again."

"Alright, hang on." Han said with a grin.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I've just got a lot on my plate right now. School has started ;( and I really didn't know what to put for the last 400-500 words. I actually thought about doing something with Lando or even Darth Vader. I promise the next chapter will be the same as they always are. May the Force be with you!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream

**WARNING: This chapter contains a little, but not much, mature stuff and… health class stuff… So be prepared.**

They pulled out of the hangar and jumped to lightspeed. Walker got up and sat next to Courtney and asked, "Are you going on this mission because of me or the Alliance?" She smiled and replied, "A little bit of both." They pulled out of lightspeed and saw the massive _Executor_ , Darth Vader's personal flagship, and the Second Death Star. "If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get out of here quick, Chewie." Han said, to which Chewie growled in agreement. Walker knew the riskiness of the mission. The Empire should have realized that one of their shuttles was stolen and they should've done more to check the credibility of Shuttle Tydirium, the name of the Imperial shuttle. The operator across the radio responded to Han, _"We have you on screen now, and please identify."_

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield." They waited for a few seconds and the operator replied, _"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."_ Han pressed a couple of buttons and he commenced the transmission. "Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid for." Leia commented.

"It'll work. It'll work." Han said to that comment. But Walker sensed something in the midst of the chatter. He looked over at Luke and he nodded. Luke cautiously announced, "Vader's on that ship."

"Now don't get jittery Luke," Han said, "There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like your trying to keep your distance." Han trailed off to Chewbacca and Courtney sat next to Walker. "I was once a prisoner on that ship. Right before I met you, Walker."

"What was it like?" Walker asked.

"It wasn't bad. But I don't want to say much." Luke sat up and said, "I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come." Han looked over at him. "It's your imagination kid. Come on, let's keep a little optimism here."

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Darth Vader was standing at the window on the bridge of the _Executor._ He sensed something. It was familiar. And he sensed two of it. He walked back to Admiral Piett who was looking at a tracking screen. "Where is that shuttle going?" Admiral Piett picked up his comlink and asked the pilot across the transmission, "Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?" The voice, which was Han Solo's, but no one knew it, replied, _"Parts and technical crew for the forest Moon of Endor."_ Vader looked at Piett and asked, "Do they have a clearance code?"

"It's an older code sir, but it checks out. I was about to clear them." Vader sensed the familiar things again. It was Luke Skywalker and Walker Codbrun. "Shall I have them hold?" Piett asked. "No," Vader answered, "I shall deal with them myself." Admiral Piett looked surprised. "As you wish, my lord." Piett signaled for the shuttle to carry on, and they did.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Everyone was waiting very tensely. "They're not goin' for it Chewie." Han said. But then the operator came back on. _"Shuttle Tydirium, the deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your preset course."_ Everyone sighed in relief, except Luke. Chewie barked something and Han replied, "Okay, I told you it was gonna work. No problem." They made it pass the enemy. The plan was working, but Luke thought otherwise. "Do you want me to come with you?" Walker asked Luke. "No. I have to do this myself. You have to do what you were told to do."

"Luke, your fighting the Lord of the Sith. You might need help."

"He's my father, I have to do this alone." Walker shrugged and turned away. They were almost on the planet, and Walker was really tired so he decided to take a short nap. He started to dream again. It looked like he was on Yavin IV on a porch in one of the temples. He was sitting next to Courtney on a red couch and she looked like she was in pain. "Walker I can't do this." She screamed. "They're getting worse!" She screamed again. Walker got up and gave her some more towels and patted her head with a wet rag. Apparently it looked like she was giving birth, and a pretty painful one too. Walker noticed there was no medical equipment. This would be tricky. He placed a few more towels over her legs and held her hand. "Push Courtney, this will be a beautiful, healthy baby if you let it come out."

"I can't do this Walker." She lashed back. She started squeezing his hand very hardly and swearing in a different language, that was probably Mandalorian. "Courtney, push!" Walker yelled. Walker's hand would probably be broken when this was finished because Courtney was squeezing it so hard. She started to grunt and hit her head on the back of her pillow. But Walker heard a small voice. "Courtney do you hear that?" Walker asked. She nodded and Walker added, "Just keep pushing!" The little voice started to get louder, and since Walker didn't want to look under the towels, he assumed it was almost out. When the voice reached its peak, Walker asked Courtney, "Is it out?"

"I don't know." She replied. Walker closed his eyes and put his hands under the towel. He felt something. It was a baby. All of their friends were waiting in the room next to them, and Walker yelled, "Leia, get the medic droid!" Walker slowly picked up the baby and he looked at it. It was a girl. "Hey Courtney, what do you want her name to be?"

"Her? It's a her? Let me see!" Courtney excitedly squealed. Walker handed the baby to Courtney. "She's beautiful!" She squealed again. 2-7B, the now very old medical droid, slowly walked in. "I see you have a baby." He said in his robotic voice. "I will have to run a few tests to see if he or she is completely healthy." 2-7B walked out to get some more things, and Walker asked, "What should we name her?"

"I think we should name her…" But suddenly Walker woke up. "We're here Walker." Luke said, looking at him right over his face.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Lando wasn't so sure about this mission. His crew was good and all, but it wasn't squeaky clean. For one thing, they had Nien Nunb, the Sullustan pilot, who was a real troublemaker. Lando sat in the pilot's seat and took a deep breath. He was in his ship again. After so many years, so many hardships, and many nights wishing he never challenged Han Solo to a game of saabac, which he probably cheated on. He could fly it again for a couple of hours, but then he would have to give it back to Han. But maybe he could take a joyride one day. His crew was he, Nien, and a few pilots/commandos. He was very nervous about flying with Nien, who he had a few run-ins with in the last few years. Nien sat in the chair next to him and asked in his native language, "You ready, buddy?"

"Oh yeah, Nien." Lando said with a deep breath. The Sullustan chuckled and asked, "You need a deathstick?" Lando looked at him and replied; "I thought we said I don't do drugs anymore."

"Not even a little spice?" Nien devilishly smiled. Lando grinned and shook his head. "I don't FUI Nein. You know this."

"FUI, what's that?" Nien asked.

"Flying Under Influence. This is a really important mission, Nien." He shrugged and played with the dice hanging from the top of the cockpit. "You wanna play a quick game of saabac?" Nien asked. "No, I don't want to do anything stupid before the mission."

"You used to be a fun guy Lando, too much Rebel stuff now, eh?"

"I've changed Nien, you should too." Nien leaned back and said, "It looks like we can leave, let's just get this over with." They were given the signal to fly out with everyone else, and they did. Lando led the countdown, and he started to talk with Admiral Ackbar over the comlink. "Admiral, we're in position. All fighters are accounted for."

"Proceed with the countdown. All groups assume the attack coordinates." Admiral Ackbar ordered in his raspy voice. Nien looked over at Lando and asked him, "Do you really think that they'll destroy the shields?"

"Don't worry, my friends are down there. They'll have that shield down in no time," Lando took another deep breath and said to himself, "or this'll be the shortest offensive of all time." Nien flipped a few switches and said something under his breath in his language. "All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark." Admiral Ackbar said across the comlink. "All right, stand by." Lando replied. He pulled a few levers and they made the jump into the blue supernova.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Keira was bored. She wanted to do something. Something important. But the only important thing to do was to fight the Empire. But she didn't want to do that at all. She was technically a prisoner of war, and she was still considered an Imperial sympathizer that shouldn't be let out in the open. If she could give one credible reason to fight, she might be able to get on a ship to fight. _Ematt_. She could manipulate Ematt to give her a ship. But she liked him. He was nice and funny. If she did that, he would hate her forever. But she had to do it. There was still one problem though. She was an Imperial. She liked her few days on a Star Destroyer. She liked her shipmates. She didn't want to kill them one bit. The Imperials had left her to die. Her leading officer would've let Walker kill her. They didn't _care_ about her. She didn't like that either. The Imperials wouldn't care if she killed her comrades or not. They wouldn't even have a service for them. They would just continue to conquer every planet until they were satisfied. They were the savages. They were taught in the Academy that the Rebels were terrorists and brutes that would destroy the galaxy if they ever reigned supreme. The Rebels weren't the savages. _They_ were. Planets were wealthy and rich before the Clone Wars, which led to the Empire, and they stripped everything away. She had a reason to kill them: to help free the galaxy from an evil dictatorship. She woke up, and without getting in her uniform, sprinted to the hangar. Ematt was sitting on a box, drinking some caf, and looked at Keira strangely. She was wearing her P.J's, which was just a tank top and some pink athletic shorts, and she was just a mess in general. "What are you doing here Keira?" Ematt nervously asked. "Look, Ematt, I need a ship to fly. I want to fight the Empire."

"I can't just-"

"Ematt, the rules don't matter! We need as many pilots so we can defeat the Empire."

"Keira, I can't-"

"Ematt! Haven't you ever wanted to something important? Just let me! Please!"

"Keira, there are no ships. No single-fighters." Ematt replied very slowly. Keira paused for a minute and asked, "What do you mean by 'single-fighters'?"

"We have a Y-Wing. The pilot is sick and so is the gunner. All it could do is a bombing run."

"That could help, couldn't it?"

"Theoretically, yes, but bombers aren't really needed." Keira pecked Ematt on the cheek and started to walk away. "Thanks Ematt!" She said as she was exiting the hangar. Ematt was very confused by this. Keira went back to her quarters, ate some food she stashed away, and put on her uniform. She was going to bomb the Second Death Star. She rushed back to the hangar and got in the pilots seat of the Y-Wing and Ematt ran over to her. "What do you think your doing?" Keira was putting on the pilot's helmet and replied, "I'm going to bomb Imperial ships and the Death Star." Ematt took a deep breath and said, "Since you're so persistent, I guess I can't stop you." Keira grinned and they kissed each other. As she was closing the door, Ematt smiled and added, "May the Force be with you." Keira nodded and she took off.

 **A/N Okay I added some stuff that usually isn't in my stories, like the process of birth, drugs, and other stuff. I wanted to insert scenes with characters I haven't really used, so that's why. School is good, and at this school I'm new, and I'm doing well socially. Academically, it's okay, just a little bit tougher, so don't expect me uploading early or anything. Remember to Favorite, Follow, Review, and May the Force be With You!**


	11. Chapter 11: Chase Through Endor

The landing was almost perfect. The transport hit a few pine tree branches, but the ship was fairly unscathed. The landing spot was perfect also. Everyone unloaded their things and the strike team got their weapons ready. When they were all set, they began on a trail up the forest hill. Walker and Courtney were trailing behind a little bit, when Leia and Chewbacca dropped to the ground. Han and Luke looked up to see what the trouble was, and it was bad. There were about five speeder bikes and five scout troops on patrol. If they saw them, the mission was history. Threepio murmured something to himself and Leia looked at Han. "Should we try and go around?"

"It'll take time. This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us." Leia told the group to stay put, while Walker, Han, Luke, herself, Chewbacca, and Courtney would try and take care of the situation. They hid behind some trees and Han said, "Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here." "

Hold on, let me come too." Walker replied.

"Alright kid." The three of them got a little closer, but Luke whispered, "Quietly, there might be more of them out there."

Han grinned and said, "Hey, it's me." They got very close to the patrol, and Han went in for the kill. But he stepped on a branch. The trooper turned around and signaled to his companions to get help. Chewbacca pulled up his bowcaster and aimed at the patrol guard speeding away. He hit it dead center. Walker ran over and punched one of the patrol guards in the helmet before he took off in his speeder, which hurt Walker's hand a lot. The guard fell off of his speeder and Walker started to punch him in his weak spots. After he chopped him in the throat, effectively knocking him out, he saw Leia jump onto a speeder, with Luke, and she took off. "Courtney," Walker yelled, "get on this bike!" She sprinted to the bike and they took off. He remembered that they were both wearing camouflage ponchos, and he hoped nothing would get caught in the engine. Walker barely heard Han struggling with the guard, and the chase was on. They started to veer left and right, trying the follow the troopers and Luke and Leia. It got a lot more difficult because the trees were getting larger and larger. They eventually reached Luke and Leia, who were bumping one of the speeders, and Walker pulled in, making the guard surrounded. Luke jumped over, and when he did, Walker pulled away, and he pushed the guard off. One down, one to go. As they were chasing the last one, two more pulled up behind them. They started shooting at them, and it almost hit Courtney. "You get that one, me and Walker will get these two." Luke ordered. They pulled behind the enemy speeders, and Luke started shooting. He hit one, and it went straight into a tree. Walker started to get closer to the second, but this biker was a good one. He maneuvered through logs and around trees, but Walker had him. He started shooting straight at the patrol guard, and he was out. Luke eventually caught back up with them, but Walker got closer to Leia. Luke started lagging behind, and Walker noticed that Leia started to pull up, so Walker did the same. The guard looked behind him, and thought no one was there, so he sped up. But the trap was set. Leia and Walker caught up with him and he looked like he was done for. But he pulled a gun on Leia. One of the blasts hit Leia, and she fell off. But as quick as lighting, he turned to his right and shot Walker's speeder. It hit, and Courtney accidentally let go of Walker and fell off. Walker wasn't scared. He wanted to get rid of this guy. The guard noticed that Walker was still following him, but that was a huge mistake. He crashed into a tipped over tree. Walker was going so fast; he couldn't stop, and tried pulling up. The speeder clipped the tree, and Walker started to fall. He fell on a soft patch of grass and was almost unhurt. He got up and looked around. Everything was peaceful, but he couldn't see Courtney. But on the other side of the forest, he heard an explosion. The last guard was finished. Walker ran over to the crash site, and found Luke. "Where are the girls?" Luke asked. "They fell off their bikes. Should we go find them?"

"No, let's go tell Han and the group." They found their way back to the group and Han asked, "Luke! Where's Leia?" Luke looked at Walker. "She's not back?"

"I thought she was with you." Han said.

"We all got separated." Walker clarified.

"Hey, we better go look for them." Luke said.

"Take the squad ahead. We'll meat at shield generator 0300." Han replied.

"Come on Artoo," Luke said to the little droid, "We'll need your scanners." The group took off to try and find the girls.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Courtney stood up and looked at her surroundings. Lots and lots of trees. She decided to try and find Leia first, and then find the group. Her poncho was torn and cut, so she decided to take it off and leave it for someone to find. She eventually found Leia lying down in some grass, and she kneeled down to see if anything was wrong. She was badly bruised and her clothes were cut just like hers. But then Courtney heard something. She turned her head to the left and saw a furry creature. It scared her a lot, and she fainted. She woke up a few minutes later because the creature kept poking her with his stick. She turned around and looked at it. She noticed that Leia was also awake. "We're not gonna hurt you." Leia said to the little creature. Courtney looked around and saw the charred remains of a speeder bike. They were officially lost. "I guess we're stuck here Leia." Courtney sighed. Leia looked around and added, "We don't know where they are." Courtney sat next to Leia, and Leia patted the log next to her for the creature to sit down. Courtney sincerely said the little creature, "I promise I won't hurt you. The same goes for Leia. Now come here." Courtney took a piece of food out of her pocket, and handed it to the little bear-like creature. As it started to eat, Leia took off her helmet, which startled the creature. "Look, it's a hat. It's not gonna hurt you. You're a jittery little thing aren't you?" Leia said. He sat back down on the log and continued to eat. But then he perked his ears back up and looked around. Leia cautiously asked, "What is it?" But then a laser blast almost struck Courtney. The three of them hit the ground and hid behind a log. Leia and Courtney put their hands on their guns, but they were too late. A scout was pointing his pistol at them. "Freeze! Come on, get up." He ordered. Another guard went back to get a ride for them, but the little warrior jumped out from under a log, and started hitting the scout on the leg. Leia grabbed a branch and hit the guard in the face. Courtney pulled out her pistol and started to shoot at the speeder. She hit it, and the speeder exploded, killing the guard. "Come on, let's get outta here." Leia said to the creature, which was an Ewok. He led them to a giant tree, and he hit it a couple of times. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then Courtney heard a few yells, and she saw a small lift come down. Wicket, the Ewok, motioned for Leia and Courtney to follow and they did so, wondering what this place was. They slowly started to pull up to what looked like a tree house, and when they reached the top, Courtney's jaw dropped. There was an entire village hundreds of other creatures just like Wicket. They were led to a small hut, and they had to crouch down to get inside. The other guards left them, and they sat down on animal skin mats. A small Ewok with grey fur and a brown hood turned around and looked closely at them. He started to talk in the primitive language, which sounded like gibberish, and Courtney looked at Leia. Leia shrugged and continued to listen to the "chief". Courtney started to daze off and look around at the hut. When she wasn't paying attention, the chief started to aggressively say something at her. She looked at the little Ewok and smiled and nodded. The chief, whose name was Chirpa, started to clap his hands together. The guards came back in and Chief Chirpa gave them some orders. They crawled out of the small hut and the guards led them to another hut, which barely looked larger. They were led inside, and some robes were laid out for them. The Ewoks were expecting them to be their queens or princesses. The Ewoks left the room for them to change, and when they did Courtney said, "Leia, we need to escape."

"What's so bad about this place? I like it a little bit. The squad will find us eventually." Courtney put her hair up in a bun, and took off her clothes. She put the robes on and looked at herself in the mirror. The robes were a light cream color and Leia basically wore the exact same robes. Courtney put her clothes in a box next to Leia's, and the Ewoks came back in. They led them to another hut, and apparently, the room they were just in was their hut, and there were a few Ewoks in the new hut. They motioned for Courtney to sit down, and she did, not wanting to be hit by one of their spears. Three Ewoks, which looked feminine, were gathered around her. They were going to do something with her hair. They took it out of the bun, did some stuff to it, and put some leaves and vines through it. Leia basically looked just like her, except she had brown hair. One of the guards told them to stay put, as there was something going on outside.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Walker was getting impatient. The girls were nowhere to be found, and he remembered he had to find the drop pod with the A-Wing. "Look, Han, I don't think that they would be in this part of the forest. Let's go this way."

"Kid, I know what I saw. They went this way."

"Well, I don't want to begin an argument. I'm gonna go try and find the drop pod, while you carry out the mission." Luke looked at Walker and asked, "Are you leaving us?"

"Yeah Luke. Good luck with Vader. May the Force be with you."

"You too Walker." Walker went over to Han and said, "You better blow that Imperial crap off this place."

"You got it kid. See you on the other side." Walker gathered all of his things and set off into the forest. He decided it would be best to just walk straight until he found something. About thirty minutes of walking later, he saw a giant lump in the ground. He ran over to it and saw that there was a camouflage tarp over it. He grabbed his lightsaber and cut the tarp open to see what was inside. He put his hand on what was in it. It was metallic. He ripped open the other half of the tarp and saw what was inside. It was an A-Wing. But not just any A-Wing. There was a large 7 that was spray painted on the front of the A-Wing. Walker looked closer at it and noticed that there was some writing painted on it. It read, _"Go get em' up there. Rebellion or Bust! –Sabine Wren. P.S The rest of us say hello."_ Walker smirked at the message and said to himself, "You bet I'll get those turds."


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle of Endor, Part 1

Walker immediately got his flight suit on. He hadn't worn one in a few weeks. He did a few flight checks before he took off, but there was one problem. There was a small crack on the glass. Walker ignored it and thought it wouldn't affect the mission. He sent the message to the Rebellion saying that he was ready for the mission, but he had no response. He decided to wait for a little while, but there was still no response. The minutes turned into hours. It started to get dark, so Walker thought his only option was to take off. So he did. The trees started to get smaller and smaller as he went up into the sky, but then Walker saw what they were up against. On the planet there was a huge satellite that generated the shield for the Second Death Star. He decided to fly to the other side of the planet to avoid any Imperial trouble. But when he reached the other side of the planet, he still didn't get a transmission saying that the fleet had arrived. But he picked up something. There was a TIE fighter coming right at him. Either the Imperials picked up his signal or some scouts saw him. It didn't matter though Walker would take it out. He slowed down his engines and made the TIE go past him, and then he shot a missile at it. Direct hit. "Another kill for the record." Walker said with a smirk. But there was no time to celebrate, as he got a transmission. _"Commander Codbrun, we're here."_ Someone said across the transmission. Walker circled around the planet again and flew up into space and saw the massive fleet flying right at the Death Star.. He flew in line with the other A-Wings, and said on his comlink, "I'm here Green Leader. Ready to get this mission done?"

"It's not time for talk Green 7. Let's get the countdown done." Green Leader replied. Lando Calrissian said across the comlink, "All wings report in." Wedge Antilles, who was recently promoted to Red Leader, said, "Red Leader standing by."

"Grey Leader standing by." Green Leader was last and said, "Green Leader standing by."

"Lock S-foils in attack position." Wedge ordered. A few seconds later, Lando said across the comlink, "Break off the attack! The shield is still up." Walker looked at one of his sensors and the shield was still up. Everyone carefully pulled up and out of the way of the Death Star. But then Walker saw something. The entire Imperial fleet pulled out of hyperspace and they started to attack the Rebel Fleet.

"It's a trap!" Admiral Ackbar yelled from his control room.

Walker started to rapid fire at every TIE fighter. He started to pick up a lot of bogeys that were pointed at him, probably because he was on the Imperial No. 10 Wanted List and because Green 7 was spray painted on the front of the ship. Since there was a huge mass of the TIE fighters, he decided not even to aim because he would hit something anyway. Walker looked at the crack and saw that it had expanded about a centimeter or two. That generator needed to be taken down. And soon.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

 **A Few Hours Earlier**

Luke was looking around for Leia, when he found her helmet. He ran over to where the others were, and Han had also found something. "I just found this. There're no bodies." Han informed. "There are two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this." Luke tossed the helmet over the Han and he bit his lip. "I hope she's alright." Han said. Chewbacca turned his head and smelled something. He started to push all of the bushes and trees away, while Han and Luke were wondering what was going on. But Chewbacca had found something. There was a dead animal on a stick, which Chewbacca took a liking to. "Nah, it's just a dead animal Chewie." Han informed. Chewbacca couldn't resist the meaty carcass and grabbed it. Luke tried to stop him, but a trap sprung, and everyone was in a net that was hung from a tree. Han pushed Chewbacca's paw away from his face and sneered, "Nice work. Great Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach." Luke tried to ease the situation. "Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing." Luke tried to free his arm and he asked, "Han, can you get my lightsaber?"

"Yeah sure." Han grunted. Without anyone noticing, Artoo started to cut the rope with his miniature saw. Artoo eventually cut the net, much to the horror of Threepio, and everyone tumbled onto the ground. Luke looked up from the ground and saw a tribe of small bear like creatures. They were Ewoks. One started to point his spear at Han and he replied, "Point that thing someplace else." Han pushed the spear away and the Ewoks got in attack position. Another Ewok pointed his spear at Han, and Han did the same thing, this time grabbing for his blaster. "Han don't, it'll be alright." Luke calmingly said. Everyone started to hand over their weapons to their small captors, but Chewie wouldn't hand over his bowcaster. "Chewie, give them your crossbow." Luke ordered. Threepio, who was still lying down, sat up and shuddered. All of the Ewoks backed away and steered their attention to the golden droid. Threepio said something to them in their native language and one of them said something back. The one nearest to him dropped his spear and bowed before Threepio. The rest did the same and they started to chant something. Luke asked, "Do you understand what they're saying?"

"Oh yes Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of communication."

"What are you telling them?" Han asked.

"Hello, I think… I could be mistaken. They're using very primitive dialect. But I do believe that they think I am some sort of god." Threepio responded. Everyone exchanged looks and thought Threepio was crazy. Han looked at Threepio and asked, "Well why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?"

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper." Threepio politely replied.

"Proper?!" Han roared. "It's against my programming to impersonate a deity." Threepio informed.

"Why you-" Han was about to attack Threepio, but a hoard of Ewoks guarded their "god" and forced Han back. Han looked astonished and said, "My mistake, he's an old friend of mine." They were immediately tied to poles, except Threepio, of course, and were carried by the Ewoks. It took a while before they reached the camp, and when they did, a makeshift elevator lifted them up to a wooden platform. While they were being lifted up, Han whispered to Luke, "Hey kid, how many do you count? I think we can take 'em."

"Let's not do anything too hasty, Han. I sense something familiar where we're being taken."

"Well that isn't helping us now, is it?" One of the Ewoks told them to be quiet, and they arrived at the top of the tree. Han's mouth fell wide open. There was an entire village, with hundreds of other Ewoks. It was physically impossible to escape, without weapons or anything else.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

 **Back to the Battle**

Walker had roughly a dozen enemies on his tail. He tried maneuvering his way to the point where they would crash into a Star Destroyer, but these pilots were good. He did get a few too crash, but they crashed into some of the Rebel cruisers instead. "Green Leader, I need extra help with some of these hostiles." Walker said. A feminine voice said across the com, "I've got you Green 7." An A-Wing pulled behind the mass of TIE fighters and started picking them off one by one. "Thanks, what's your name?" Walker asked.

"I'm Green Eleven. My name is Shara Bey." Walker remembered something, something that Kes Dameron said a while back. "Is Poe okay?" There was silence across the radio. "Yes… he is."

"Enough chit-chat Seven and Eleven, just keep shooting TIEs." Green Leader aggressively said across the comlink. Walker flew over one of the cruisers to take out some TIE fighters and defend the cruiser, and he saw one of his fellow A-Wing pilots taken down. Walker grimaced, but the TIE fighter pilot was taken down a few seconds later. Walker looked over and saw Wedge with a TIE Interceptor on his tail, while he was pursuing a TIE. Walker pulled behind the TIE, and covered Wedge. The TIE lost control and crashed into the cruiser's hangar, and Walker almost did the same. He pulled away from the cruiser and started to take down more TIE fighters. Two TIE fighters were targeting Walker, but the _Millennium Falcon_ took them down. Walker faced the massive hoard of Star Destroyers and thought of something. Why weren't they attacking? Walker knew what was happening. "Green Leader, the Star Destroyers aren't attacking because-" It was too late. Walker noticed that the Death Star was starting glow, and the battle stood still. The Death Star shot a bolt of energy at one of the cruisers and it exploded. "Holy crap!" Walker shouted, forgetting his comlink was still on. Walker didn't need to say anything to his fellow pilots. The Empire was winning.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

 **A few minutes before the battle**

Keira couldn't take off because their cruiser was in lightspeed. "Perfect," Keira said to herself, "I don't have to make the jump." But there was one problem though. She had no idea how to fly a Y-Wing. She looked around and noticed a lot of buttons, a lot of them that mostly did nothing, and she figured out the main gist of the controls. When they pulled out of lightspeed, she pulled out and joined the battle. She tried to keep her distance from the other Y-Wings, and she went unnoticed. When they pulled up to the Death Star, they immediately pulled away, catching Keira off guard. When she regained control, she saw a huge mass of Star Destroyers, TIE Fighters, and lots of other things. Since she didn't have a gunner, she decided the only thing she could possibly do was make bombing runs on the Star Destroyers. She kept her comlink off, in case anyone tried to contact her, and she targeted her first Destroyer. As she was flying over it, she noticed a speedy A-Wing that was being chased by a dozen TIE fighters. She wanted to help, but she couldn't. But then she realized it was Walker, so she left him be. Keira pressed a few buttons to drop the bombs, and they were let loose. They didn't hit the bridge, but they did take out some cannons that looked pretty dangerous. She flew over a couple more and took out some more cannons, but one of the TIE fighters noticed her. It started to target her and she began to get very nervous. But then the TIE fighter started to shoot targeting missiles, and she was in real trouble now. One of them hit her right engine. She started to lose control of her ship, and she turned her comlink on. She contacted the main bridge and screamed, "I'm going down! Get Ematt!"

" _What? Who is-"_

"Please just get Lieutenant Ematt!"

" _I'm sorry, but-"_

"Please! I'm going to die!"

" _Wait-"_

"Please!" She screamed again. _"Keira?"_ Ematt's voice said across the comlink. "Ematt!" Keira said.

" _What's wrong?"_

"Ematt, I've been hit by a missile. I'm going to explode or possibly crash on Endor. I just want to tell you something."

" _What is it?"_

"I love you." There was a pause across the comlink. _"I love you too. I can help you. Just crash-"_

"Ematt, there's no time. I'm going to die. I just want you to know that I love you."

" _Wait we can-"_ Keira cut the radio off. She started to cry and decided the best thing to do was to try and crash on Endor. The TIE fighter stopped chasing her and she took her hands off the controls. He closed her eyes, took off the pilot's helmet, and silently sat in the cockpit. The massive Moon of Endor started to get bigger and bigger as she got closer. Keira was going to die. She would be a hero.

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in like two weeks. I've got a lot of school stuff on my plate, but it's all good. I also didn't upload last week because I was at a College Football game (American Football for you Europeans) and it was a lot of fun. I promise I will upload again next week. May the Force be with You!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle of Endor, Part 2

Walker tried to keep his shields up, but he was getting hit too much. _"Dang it Sabine, why did you spray paint?"_ Walker thought to himself. "Green Eleven, Green Six, I need some cover over here!" Walker ordered across his comlink.

"Gotcha Green 7." Shara Bey replied. The two A-Wings started to pick off the TIE fighters, and the rest flew away, trying to avoid their deaths. "Thanks. Now let's take out some Star Destroyer cannons." Walker said. The three of them started to fly near the mass of Star Destroyers, and they started to fire their missiles at the cannons. It was pretty effective, and some of the Star Destroyers were rendered almost useless. When they took out a few more cannons, they began to focus back on TIE fighters. "Guys, the Death-" Green Three was cut off by the blast of the Death Star hitting another cruiser. Walker tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. He saw the _Millennium Falcon_ , along with a few other ships, and noticed that they were assaulting the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers. He joined in on the assault, and all the ships started to fire at one of the sensor domes. It blew up, but the blast hit one of the X-Wings and it blew up. Walker noticed that two TIE fighters were targeting a Y-Wing, so he went over to help. The Y-Wing was hit, and it crashed into another Star Destroyer, but Walker took out the two TIEs to avenge the Y-Wing pilot. Walker looked over at a TIE fighter that was following him and he thought, _"How many of these guys are there?"_

"Green 7," Green Leader said over the comlink, "I need you to cover me."

"I gotcha Green Leader." Green Leader targeted one of the Star Destroyers, and Walker followed. Green Leader started to intensely fire at the sensor domes, and he took one out. A TIE saw them, and started to fire at Green Leader. Walker pulled behind it and started to rapid fire at the TIE. It blew up as Walker flew through its remains, and Green Leader thanked Walker. "Green Seven, I'm going to take out some more domes. Keep covering me."

"I hear you loud and clear Green Leader." Walker would've preferred something that had to do with taking out TIE fighters, but if it would help out the Rebels somehow, he would be satisfied.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

These Ewoks acted primitive, but they obviously weren't. Han, who was annoying the Ewoks, was put over a barbeque pit, while the others were placed up against trees. "I have a really bad feeling about this." Han said. The Ewok's medicine man, Logray, came out of his hut and everyone was silenced. He looked very closely at the group of prisoners and went over to Threepio. Luke looked over and noticed that Threepio was sitting on a throne that was elevated above them. He also noticed that Chief Chirpa was examining his lightsaber very closely. Logray kept talking to Threepio, with more Ewoks gathering around, and Han saw that they started to put firewood in the pit under him. Han worriedly asked, "What did he say?" Threepio looked over at Han and replied, "I'm rather embarrassed General Solo, but it appears that you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor." Some Ewoks started to beat drums and they all started to ooh and awe. It was Courtney and Leia who walked out of a hut. They were wearing the clothes that the Ewoks gave them, and they looked very surprised at the situation at hand. The two of them started to move towards their friends, but the Ewoks blocked them with their spears. Leia looked down at the Ewoks and said, "But these are my friends. Threepio, tell them they must be set free." Threepio tried to talk to Logray and Chirpa, but Logray kept shaking his head. The Ewoks started to put more and more firewood in the pit, much to Han's dismay. "Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much." Han said. Luke sat up and said, "Threepio, tell them if you don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic."

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possible-"

"Just tell them." Luke ordered. Courtney was getting very curious about what was happening at the moment. Threepio tried talking to the Ewoks again, but Logray challenged Threepio's statement. "You see Master Luke; they didn't believe me. Just-" Threepio was cut off by the throne moving. It started to move like it was flying, but it was really Luke using the Force to make him levitate. Threepio and the Ewoks started to panic, but Luke and the rest of the group remained calm. Courtney tried to hold back her laughter, but she couldn't. Chief Chirpa ordered some Ewoks to unbound the prisoners, and they did so. Threepio slowly started to decent to his platform, and the Ewoks calmed down. Han and Luke embraced with Courtney and Leia, while Artoo was cut down, making him very angry. The little droid started to chase the Ewok that cut him down, and he eventually zapped him. Meanwhile, all of the Ewoks were astounded by the height of Chewbacca, as they were looking up at him. Luke smiled and looked over at Threepio. "Thanks Threepio."

"I never knew I had it in me." Threepio said, relieved that the "magic" was over. About an hour passed, and everyone was gathered in the chief's hut, because Threepio was telling a story. Threepio was telling them the story of the Galactic Civil War, the adventures that everyone had had over the past couple of years, and how they got to Endor. He made very convincing noises of the Imperial machines, and he was intriguing every Ewok in the room. Artoo started beeping, and Threepio replied, "Yes Artoo, I was just getting to that." Threepio then started to tell the story of the Battle of Hoth, Cloud City, and Han's carbonation. He ended the story and all of the Ewoks started cheering and clapping. The elders gathered together and talked to each other. Some drums began to sound, and the Ewoks started to cheer more. "What's going on?" Han asked. Courtney shrugged and said, "Who knows?" Threepio turned around and joyously announced, "We are now a part of the tribe!" A few Ewoks gathered around the group and embraced them. "Just what I always wanted." Han said. They kept hugging them for a few seconds, and Threepio informed, "He says the scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator." Luke ignored it, and walked outside onto one of the bridges. Leia followed him outside. Han looked at Threepio and said, "Good. How far is it? We need some fresh supplies too. And try to get our weapons back." Threepio was trying to translate, but Han continued, "And hurry up will ya? I haven't got all day." Courtney was very interested in what was happening with Luke and Leia, so she followed them outside. She watched the two talk for a couple of minutes, but then they started to get very serious. Luke said, "Vader is here… now, on this moon."

Leia looked very distressed and asked, "How do you know?"

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and the mission here. I have to face him." Courtney was very interested in where this was going. "He's my father." Luke said. Courtney threw up in her mouth. She was friends, close friends, with Luke, who was the son of the man she hated the most. She had to listen again, because Luke kept talking. "There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you and Walker are the last hope for the Alliance." Leia looked sad and angry, "Luke don't talk that way. You have a power, a power I don't understand and could never have."

"You're wrong Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it… I have it… my sister has it." Courtney put the pieces together. Leia was Luke's sister. Two of her friends were actually related. She wasn't alarmed, until she realized that Leia was Darth Vader's daughter. That's what made her throw up. They were obviously trying to ignore her, but they kept on talking. Courtney tried to stop, and she did. She saw Leia and Luke hugging, and then Luke ran away. Han walked out, and looked very confused at Courtney. He looked away and went towards Leia. Courtney decided it was best just to go back inside, so she did.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Luke was sprinting to the landing base. He tried to stay calm, but it was almost impossible. He eventually reached a brush of bushes and hid there. He saw an Imperial shuttle land, and he walked towards the platform. He got on his knees and held his hands up in the air. A few minutes later some stormtroopers captured him and brought him to one of the leading officers. They confiscated his lightsaber, and they briefly asked him questions about why he was on Endor. They eventually took him to one of the elevators and put him in with some guards. They brought him up and the door opened. He heard the breathing of Darth Vader. Their eyes locked. Now was the time for talking.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the quick pause, but I'm going to go ahead and say that I will be very briefly writing about the duel between Vader and Luke, because I want to mainly focus on Walker, Courtney, and the other characters.**

The day had passed and everyone was in attack position for the assault on the generator. Leia and Courtney had gotten back into their battle wear and the Ewoks had even dressed up for the occasion. They noticed that an Imperial shuttle was taking off from the landing platform, and they thought that that was a good sign. "The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of the landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy." Leia informed. "We could go around it." Courtney suggested.

"Hey don't worry," Han said, "Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this." Threepio was talking to the Ewoks, and he said, "He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge." They made their way over to the secret bunker to meet up with the rest of the squad. Han examined the entrance and said, "Back door, huh? Good idea." Wicket and Paploo, another Ewok, continued their conversation, which Threepio was trying to translate. "It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble." Han said. "It only takes one to sound the alarm." Leia replied. Han grinned and said, "Then we'll do it real quiet like." Threepio was telling Wicket and Paploo what the situation was, and they conferred. The conversation ended with Paploo running off and hiding in a bush very close to the bunker. Threepio was trying the tell Leia what was happening, but she wouldn't have it. She noticed when Paploo jumped out of the bush. He snuck over to one of the guard's speeders and jumped on top of it. He started to flip a few switches until the engine came, on and then the scouts heard him. He sped off with a little joyride cheer, and the scouts tried to chase him. Han sighed and said, "Well, there goes out surprise attack."

"Those little bears are pretty courageous." Courtney added. Everyone saw Paploo get farther and farther away, and Han said, "Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left. We'll take care of this." Threepio decided that he, Artoo, and Wicket would stay there and watch. The squad hid behind the bunker where they really blended in. Han ran down to the front of the bunker and tapped the scout on the shoulder. The scout started to chase him, until Han led him to the squad. They were now clear.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

"Welcome, young Skywalker." The Emperor said. The trip up to the Death Star was very quick, because all Luke could think about was the duel between him and Vader. The Emperor looked at Luke's handcuffs and said, "You no longer need those." The Emperor ordered for his guards to leave the room, and he looked at Luke. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me master." Luke replied, "You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did my father." The Emperor stood out of his chair and looked at Luke. _"Here we go."_ Luke thought.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for like 3 weeks, but I had a lot of stuff going on. Right now I've kind of been suffering procrastination and writers block, but that won't stop me. I was going to make this chapter really long, but I just couldn't do it, so I'm going to add another chapter to the story. May the Force be with you!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle of Endor, Part 3

**I do not own Star Wars, Disney does and George Lucas created it.**

The entrance was made as quiet as possible. The squad left a guard outside in case one of the scouts came back. The bunker was almost like a maze. They eventually reached a closed door that led to the main control room. "Okay, on three we go in." Han said. "One, two, three!" The door opened and they burst into the room, much to the surprise of the dozen officers working. "All right! Up! Move! Come on. Quickly! Quickly Chewie." Han ordered all of the officers out of the room and he started to place explosives along the room. Meanwhile outside, Threepio, Artoo, and Wicket were waiting to see if anything would happen. It did. An entire squad of stormtroopers rushed into the bunker, taking the one lookout prisoner in the process, and trapped the Rebel Squad. Wicket, who had an idea, rushed off into the forest, much to Threepio's dismay. The stormtroopers rushed into the room and the officer leading them looked at Han and spat, "You rebel scum." A few more stormtroopers rushed into the room and took away their weapons. They were helpless.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Walker was trying to dodge more TIE Fighters lasers. He was attempting to help Green Leader take out a few more sensor domes, but he kept getting shot at by the enemy. He pulled away to try and lose them, but he didn't. He tried to maneuver up and down, but he just couldn't lose them. "Guys, I need some cover over here! Shara, give me some cover."

"Sorry Green 7, I'm kind of in the same boat as you." Walker grimaced and said to himself, "Well this is bullcrap." He flew close to a Star Destroyer and forced some of the TIE fighters to crash into the ship. He still had two more on his tail though. "Green Leader, wherever you are, can you give me some assistance?"

"I've got you Green 7." He replied. Green Leader picked off the remaining TIE fighters and said, "You're all clear Green 7."

"Thanks Green Leader." Walker replied. Walker started to take out a few more TIE fighters and saw that Wedge was coming under some fire. Walker smirked and asked, "Red Leader, you need some help?"

"I need some cover Green 7."

"Come on Red Leader, we're friends. You can-"

"Just cover me you turd." Walker came in behind the TIE fighters and took them out. "I've got you Wedge."

"Thanks Walker. Let's take out some more blasted Imperials." They both started to blast more TIE fighters and Wedge asked, "How many more of these turds are there?"

"As many as there can be, bud." They began to target TIE fighters that were flying near the main cruisers to provide some protection and cover. Walker had his hand on the trigger to take out another TIE fighter, which would be his 101st, but Admiral Ackbar yelled across the com, "The shield is down! Commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor."

"I knew they would do it!" Walker exclaimed. He and a group of other ships started to fly toward the Death Star to take out the reactor. When they got very close, the turrets started to shoot at them, rapid-fire style. One barely missed Walker and he said to himself, "That was too close." They eventually reached the entrance to the reactor and maneuvered his ship inside. The long tunnel was very narrow and not spacious at all. Pipes were going forward, sideways, and up and down. He looked on his sensor and saw the massive amount of energy being stored up ahead, but he also noticed that a few TIE fighters were on the group's tail. This wasn't going to be easy.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Luke was getting ready to strike the Emperor down. He used the Force to grab his lightsaber from the Emperor's hand and ignited it. He slashed at his head, but was blocked by Vader's red blade. He could hear the Emperor's cackles. Luke had to stay calm and not get angry. He didn't want to kill Vader or harm him, so he stayed on the defensive side. Vader lunged and lashed at Luke, who had improved in his dueling skills since the duel on Cloud City. They reached a flight of stairs, so Luke decided to take the advantage. He kicked Vader dead in the chest and he flew back with a groan of pain. "Good," The Emperor cackled from across the room, "Use your aggressive feelings boy. Let the hate flow through you." Luke looked at the Emperor, and then Vader for a moment. He was using the Dark Side. This is what the Emperor wanted. He turned his lightsaber off and clipped it on his belt. "Obi-Wan has taught you well." Vader jeered. Luke looked at him. "I will not fight you father."

Vader walked up the stairs closer to Luke. "You are unwise to lower your defenses." He lashed at Luke, who blocked the attack in a matter of milliseconds. He blocked a few more attacks, until they were in a stalemate. Luke ran around Vader, blocked another attack, and flipped up to a platform. "Your thoughts betray you father, I feel the good in you… the conflict."

"There is no conflict."

Luke replied, "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe that you'll destroy me now." Vader gripped his lightsaber, signaling something was about to happen. Luke took extra caution and Vader started, "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny." Vader suddenly threw his lightsaber at Luke, with Luke dodging, but hitting the platforms beam. The platform collapsed, with Luke rolling onto the floor in a sea of sparks. Luke could hear the Emperor say, "Good, good." Luke crawled over to a space in the dark and hid there. Vader was trying to look for him. "You cannot hide forever Luke."

"I will not fight you."

"Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Yes your feelings are strong. Especially for your…" He sensed something that Luke was thinking about. Something very, very interesting. There was no hope for Luke; Vader knew the secret. "Sister! So you have a twin sister. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side maybe she will." Luke had had enough. Vader couldn't talk about Leia like that. He was going to destroy Vader for saying that. "Never!" Luke screamed, beginning his attack on Vader.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

The Rebel Squad was being forced outside by their captors. When they walked out, there was an AT-ST standing in front of them, dozens of squads of stormtroopers, and a few Imperial officers. They expected to be cruelly punished, until they saw Threepio get out of the bushes and yell, "Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?"

"Oh gosh." Courtney said, very ignored. Courtney watched six troopers go up to the droids and look at them for a few seconds. Courtney was watching very closely at what was happeing when suddenly dozens of Ewoks jumped on top of the squad. More came and started to beat up the troopers, and Courtney heard the sound of an Ewok blowing a horn, signaling that the battle had begun. Then hell broke lose. Ewok archers stood up out of the bushes and started to shoot at the Imperial forces. Han took action and pushed one guard against another. Chewbacca started to push trooper to the ground, and Courtney picked up one of the guards guns. She started to take down troopers, while Leia was trying to take down the AT-STs. All of the troopers started to span out to find the Ewoks, while the other AT-STs did the same. Han and Leia were trying to find out how to reopen the bunker, while Courtney gave them cover. Leia said, "The code's changed. We need Artoo."

"Here's the terminal." Han said, trying to work out the door's controls. Courtney saw the droids coming towards them very slowly, but saw the carnage that was happening to the Imperials. The Ewoks were using makeshift booby traps to trip the walkers and destroy them. They even used a glider to drop rocks on the enemy.

" _These guys could be useful for the Rebels."_ Courtney thought to herself.

When the droids got there, Artoo plugged into the bunker and tried to open the door. After a few seconds, the terminal made a small explosion and Artoo started to smoke. The droid's head started to spin around wildly and all of appliances opened. He started to sputter oil and water, making a little mess. Han looked at the terminal again and said, "I suppose I could hotwire this thing."

Courtney said to Han, "Leia and I will cover you." He started to hotwire the door, and it made some sparks. "I think I got it. I got it!" He looked at the door, but another blast door went over the first making Courtney swear in Mandalorian. Suddenly, Leia was hit by a blast from a stormtrooper. Han was trying to tend to Leia, but it was too late. A couple of stormtroopers shouted at the to freeze. They were trapped again. Leia was hiding her gun and Han said, "I love you."

Leia smirked, "I know."

The stormtroopers ordered for them to stand up. Han turned around and shot both of the stormtroopers. But things weren't good yet. An AT-ST stood there towering over them. Han put his hands around Leia and Courtney and said, "Stay back." The hatch opened, and it was Chewbacca who had hijacked the walker. "Chewie! Get down here! Leia's wounded. Wait…" Han paused, "I got an idea." Han climbed up into the AT-ST, put on the pilots helmet, and made a transmission to the bunker's command center.

"It's over, commander. The Rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit."

Han saw that the commanders were celebrating and they sent a few squads to help out. The plan was working. They only had a few minutes, so they had to be quick. The remaining Ewoks hid on the top of the bunker, and the Rebel squad hid around the bunker. The squads rushed outside, only to find that they were trapped. They dropped their weapons, and Han looked at them with a victorious smirk. Han, Chewbacca, and the squad rushed in to place the charges in the bunker. Courtney and Leia were waiting for them to finish. Courtney looked up at the new Death Star and said, "I wonder how long it took for them to build that."

"They probably began after the first one was destroyed." Leia replied. Han started to shout, and Leia and Courtney heard him. "Move! Move!" He screamed as he ran out. Courtney sprinted into the forest, but as the explosion went off, she tripped and fell onto a clearing of leaves. The explosion was massive. The giant satellite dish that generated the shield exploded into a ginormous fireball. The shield was no more. Their mission was complete.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Luke was in full rage mode. He lunged at Vader and attacked him with all of his strength he forced Vader over to the bridge connecting the room to the elevator. He lashed over and over again making Vader fall onto the floor. He slashed Vaders wrist off and made his lightsaber go down into the abyss. "Good," The Emperor shouted from across the room, "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side." Luke looked down at Vader's arm he had just severed. It was mechanical just like his. He was morphing into Vader. He turned off his lightsaber and threw it across the room. "Never. I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi like my father before me."

The Emperor grimaced and said, "So be it."

The Emperor walked closer to Luke, standing only ten yards away from him and spat, "If you cannot be turned, you will be destroyed." Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out of the Emperor's hands and struck Luke. Luke was on his knees, and Vader stood up. The Emperor kept going with his Force Lightning. He taunted Luke and kept on torturing him, while Vader looked on. Vader was thinking about something. But then Luke shouted, "Father! Please!" Vader kept watching. The Emperor stopped for a moment to say; "Now young Skywalker, you will die." Vader kept watching as the Emperor began again. "No…" Vader quietly said. He then screamed, "No!" and picked up the Emperor. Vader was being struck by his masters lighting, doing serious damage to himself. He walked over to the bridge and took a deep breath. He threw Emperor Palpatine over the side, down the abyss. His body eventually hit the core of the Death Star, and it made a small explosion. Vader was very weak, and Luke walked over to him. Luke helped him to his feet, and they walked to the elevator. Everyone was in panic as they were trying to escape the Death Star, which was about to blow up in a matter of mere minutes because the _Executor_ had just been taken out and it had crashed into the Death Star. Luke sat Vader down in front of a shuttle. He held him up and Vader spoke. "Luke, help me take this mask off."

Luke was astonished and replied, "But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once… let me look at you with my own eyes."

Luke began to take off the mask with the main shell first. He then took off the main part of the mask and saw his father. He was a very elderly man, with his skin very pale and scars all over his face. Vader had seen action in his past and needed the suit to protect himself. He was a very damaged man. Vader had a small smile on his lips and so did Luke. "Now… go my son. Leave me."

"No. You're coming with me. I've got to save you."

Vader looked at Luke in the eyes and said, "You already have Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister… you were right."

"Father… I won't leave you." Vader looked at his son one last time and smiled. He shut his eyes one last time and laid back. Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One, was dead. There wasn't much time to leave, and Luke dragged Vader's body into the shuttle. He didn't forget the helmet of course. He shut the door, got in the pilot's seat, and took off.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

The group of ships had to split up to lose the remaining TIE fighters. Walker went with the ships that were going to destroy the core. As they were flying towards the core, the _Millennium Falcon_ hit one of the pipes, and the transmission panel came flying off, almost hitting Walker. _"Attention Green Squadron, Green Leader is dead, repeat, Green Leader is dead. The new Green Leader is Green 7, repeat, Green 7. More information about Green Leader's death will be released shortly."_

"What a day." Walker said with a smirk. The group, which was just the _Falcon,_ Wedge, and Walker, flew a little ways more, and eventually reached the core. "All right Wedge, Walker, go for the power regulator on the north tower."

"Copy that Gold Leader." They both replied. Wedge and Walker started to rapid fire at the generator and made part of it explode. Lando went in for the kill and took out the main reactor. The three of them immediately went out the same way they came in and went maximum speed. There was one TIE fighter behind them, but it didn't worry them. Just the massive fireball that was coming at them. Wedge had escaped out of the Death Star first, but the explosion was getting closer to Walker and Lando. The fireball took out the TIE fighter behind them, and it was starting to cook the back of Walker.

The _Falcon_ shot out of the Death Star, and Walker heard, _"The Force will be with you, always, my son."_

Walker barely made it out of the Death Star with the explosion behind him. He gave a shout of victory and yelled into his comlink, "That'll teach em' turds! Let's get home." He could hear all the shouts of joy on the other ends. The battle was over. The war was almost finished. The Rebellion had won.

 **A/N Wow guys, sorry for the lack of update, I have a lot on my plate rn, but I'll try to get another chapter up ASAP. I'm going to note that there will be 2-3 chapters including the epilogue and then that'll be the end of Walker Codbrun. I might branch out from Star Wars, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter, and remember, to Favorite, Follow, Review, and May the Force be with you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Celebrations Begin

Courtney saw the massive explosion in the sky. It was beautiful. But she had totally forgotten about Walker. She hadn't seen him since the chase in the forest, and she didn't know where he was. She walked over to Han and Leia, who were kissing, and she asked, "Hey, where did Walker go?"

"Whoa," Han replied, "Did you know that Leia is Luke's sister?"

"Yes, I did. But where is Walker?"

"He went up to join the battle. Sure hope he wasn't fried." Han answered.

"Do you guys think he's alive?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. I can feel it." Leia replied. Han pointed up to a shiny spot in the sky and said, "I guess there's the fleet. It'll only be little while until they get back. What do you guys wanna do?"

"Where's Chewie." Courtney asked.

"He's talking to some Ewoks, I think. Let's just say he's busy."

"Want to go through the rubble of the bunker and see if there's anything useful?" Courtney asked again.

"It's probably not stable. A charge or two might've not gone off."

Leia sat up and asked, "Wait, what about the stormtroopers that went off to fight the Ewoks?"

"They probably saw the explosion or the Ewoks killed them." Han answered. Courtney thought about how an Ewok could kill a stormtrooper, but then she heard an explosion. Everyone turned their head to the left and saw a pillar of smoke behind some trees roughly forty yards away from where they were sitting. Courtney ran over to where the explosion happened, and to her amazement, saw something very familiar. It was the remains of a Y-Wing. Courtney wasn't surprised, as a battle had just happened. She did see something interesting though. There was a large, red blob in the cockpit. Courtney was very cautious to open in, but she decided to suck it up. She put her hands on the door and pushed up. It was Keira. Her body had gashes and bruises all over it, but it looked like she was alive. "What is it?" Han shouted.

"Do you remember Keira? The Imperial girl we captured?"

"What? You mean the one Walker held captive?"

"Wait, what?" Courtney said, very confused and alarmed.

"Never mind, but yes I remember her."

"Han, I don't really think I want to answer your question after what you said about Walker."

"It was for like one day, from what I heard. I was still in carbonite with Jabba."

"Don't remind me." Courtney replied, trying to forget about her hell like experience in Jabba's Palace. "Well what about the girl?" Han asked.

"She's the pilot. I think she's alive though." Han ran over to where Courtney was standing and took a good look at the scene. "She looks bad, but she's alive. You think the Ewoks should look at her?"

"Maybe. They may or may not be the best doctors, considering how they considered Threepio a god." Han shrugged and replied, "True. But they may be our only option." Keira started to move her head around, and her eyes opened. "W-Where am I?"

"Oh crap." Han said under his breath.

"Han, help me get her out of the cockpit."

Courtney put her hair up in a bun and grabbed Keira's legs. Han and Courtney took her over to a clear patch of grass. Threepio was standing close to the scene and asked, "What happened?"

"Can you get a doctor?" Han asked hurriedly.

"Well, there's a problem with that General Solo."

"Well we don't have time for that."

"Their witch doctor has been exposed as a coward and the Ewoks have exiled him. In the-"

"Just find someone to be a doctor." Han said, very ignored. "Where's Ematt?" Keira said in a very hushed whisper. "He's on a ship. He's coming down, you'll see him in a little while."

"Who won the battle?"

"The Rebels did. They blew up the Death Star. Now please rest."

"But, what about-"

Courtney interrupted and shouted, "Han, do you have any medicine?"

"Do I look like I have any?" Han snarled.

"Find some!" Courtney replied. Keira had a bad gash on her forehead, which probably meant she had a concussion. Courtney had to bandage the injury up. She ripped off a section of her camouflage poncho and wrapped it around Keira's head. It didn't look like she had any other injuries that required much need, so Courtney thought she was okay for the moment. "M-My leg." Keira hoarsely groaned. Courtney rolled up her pant leg and saw a very serious gash on her calf-muscle. She ripped off another part of her poncho and tied it around her leg. Courtney's poncho was in shreds, so she decided to take it off to use it for medical use. Her bandages barely did anything other than providing protection. "Stay here, okay?" Courtney said to Keira. Courtney was going to try and find Han and get something done. As she was running, she realized the stupidity of the question she had just asked Keira. Where _could_ she go? She looked around and couldn't find Han, so she shouted for him. She heard him over in the bunker's remains. He was lifting away rocks with a few of the Ewoks, who looked pretty strong for their small size. "Han, that's taking too long. Find somewhere else!"

He looked at her and shot himself in the head with his hand. "Gee, I didn't think of that! The village would take just as long!" She swore under her breath and ran back to the makeshift hospital. They had no medical supplies, no doctor, and nothing that would help. It would be another hour or so until the Rebels landed on Endor and they would most likely have supplies. Keira didn't have an hour though. She only had a matter of minutes. Courtney came up to Keira and saw her smiling. She kneeled down and asked in a very quiet voice, "What are you smiling about?"

"I'll get to see Ematt." Courtney was quiet for a few seconds. She got up, walked over to a clearing, and sat down. Courtney started to cry.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Walker was as happy as ever. He had defeated the Empire. "Green Leader," Shara Bey said across the comlink, "how does it feel to be a hero?"

"It feels great. We all did our part, and the result came in the end." Walker paused for a moment. "What happened to Green Leader?" There was no response for a few seconds and someone in Green Squad replied, "He was shot down and crashed into the bridge of the _Executor._ He's the main reason they crashed into the Death Star."

"We all should respect him for a moment." Walker ordered. There was a moment of silence for a few minutes and Walker said, "Arvel Crynyd was Green Leader. He was a great leader, a soldier, and a friend. I didn't know him too well, but I did do a few missions with him. He was a good man. He served the galaxy well and he will hopefully affect us, out children, and our grandchildren. Rest in Peace, Arvel Crynyd." They were getting closer to Endor, when Admiral Ackbar transmitted to Walker, "Those were great words, Commander Codbrun." Walker grew red in the face for a minute. Somebody must have transmitted the feed to the rest of the ships. "Thank you, Admiral. It was all from the heart." They eventually reached the atmosphere of Endor, and Walker the massive amount of trees. He also saw the remains of the shield generator. They had no idea where to land all of their ships because of the mass of trees. But then a few bottle rockets started flying from the trees. Walker had no idea where these would've come from and he asked, "You guys think this is the squad?"

"Where would they get bottle rockets?" Shara Bey asked. Walker contacted Admiral Ackbar and asked, "Should we land where the rockets were launched? I think I saw a clearing next to where they were shot."

"There isn't enough space for all of our ships to land. All of the large aircraft would have to stay up in the atmosphere, and some of us want to come down."

"Admiral, I think we should land the ships that we can land for the time being."

"Commander, we don't even know if that was the squad. It could remaining Imperials or hostiles of some kind." Walker looked down and thought about something. "Admiral, let me go down there and check out the area. I have an idea."

"I grant you permission to land, but what's your idea?"

"If it's safe, I'll send a transmission in the next thirty minutes or so. If not, use your imagination."

"I hear you loud and clear commander." Walker flew down to a clearing where the bottle rockets were launched. When he landed, he took off his pilot gear and put on his Jedi robes. He opened the latch door of his A-Wing and smelled the fresh, pine air. He looked at his ship though, which wasn't so good. It was almost burnt to a crisp and the crack on the window had expanded a considerable amount. He heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around with his lighsaber in his hands. It was a small, bear like creature holding a bottle rocket launcher. Walker was very confused at what this thing was. It chanted something in its foreign language, and little other bears came and an unlikely friend in the form of C-3PO. "Threepio?" Walker said, very confused.

"Master Walker! It is very good to see you fully functional again! We all have been waiting for the fleet to arrive."

"It's great to see you again Threepio. Who are your little friends?"

"Oh, these are the Ewoks. I am considered their god." Walker didn't believe it. He almost laughed out loud and asked, "Where's the rest of the group?"

"Oh, um, Mistress Courtney and General Solo are currently trying to help a damaged pilot. I think her name is-" Walker was alarmed by the sound of Courtney's name. "Courtney? Is she okay? I have to see her now. Can you take me to her?"

"Well, Master Walker, as I have just stated, they are-"

"Thanks Threepio. Tell your friends to lead the way." Threepio told the Ewoks to lead them back to the area where the group was. It wasn't too far, however Walker's comlink started to blink after twenty minutes. "Commander Codbrun," Ackbar said over the com, "is everything okay down there? Is it safe to land?"

"Yes Admiral. I am on my way to find the squad. I think we can land most of the ships, but not all of them." The transmission was turned off, and they reached the site. Walker saw Courtney working on something that looked like a body. Leia was talking to her giving her advice on what to do. Walker sprinted over to Courtney and swept her off her feet. At first she held up a clenched fist, but she saw it was Walker. They passionately embraced for a few seconds and she said, "You've missed so much."

"I've been blowing up some crap, Court." She grinned and gave him another kiss. Walker looked over at what was on the ground. It was Keira. She let Courtney go and asked, "How did this happen?"

"I found her in a crashed Y-Wing. She wants Ematt."

"We can't get him right now. They're in the process of landing almost the entire fleet."

"We have no medical supplies Walker. She's basically already dead." Walker had almost forgotten about Leia. Walker looked over at her and gave her a big hug. "You didn't think I forgot about you?" She smiled and asked, "Is Luke okay?"

"I think he is. He's probably on his way back right now. Where's Han?" Han ran out of the forest and yelled, "I found something!" He ran over to Keira without noticing Walker. "What did you find?" Courtney asked.

"I found some spice. Some officer must've had enough of a work day and wanted to get high. I think it can stop the pain for a minute."

"We still need a needle." Leia added. "I found one in a first aid kit. It was the only thing that was intact." He put the spice in the needle and handed it to Walker. "Okay doc, do your magic." Walker arched his eyebrows and said, "Han, it's me, Walker." Han looked at him and said, "Well I'll be darned." He gave him a big hug and said, "Good job with the Death Star."

"Thanks. But let's get this procedure done with. I need water to make the spice into a liquid." Courtney handed him a bottle of water and he mixed it together. He stuck the needle in her arm and gently pressed down. She immediately shot up and said, "Reporting for duty, Officer!" She saluted very weakly and fell back onto the grass. Walker felt he heartbeat and it was still beating. "She's okay. That might give her a little more time. I don't think there's anything else we can do."

"Me and Han will stay with her. You and Courtney go enjoy each other's company." Leia said. Walker and Courtney started to walk away to go for a short walk. "So, Courtney… We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Walker stopped walking for a second and Courtney asked, "What's up?"

"Before we go any further I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it?"

"When we came to Endor, I had a dream about you and me. I think it was a visions or me seeing the future and we were on Yavin I think. You were in childbirth, I think, and you had a baby. The dream ended there." Courtney paused and looked at Walker. "I wonder why we keep having dreams like that." She said very nonchalantly.

"You're not worried or anything?"

"No. Dreams are just dreams."

"Okay then. I like your thinking."

Courtney looked up in the sky and pointed at something. Walker turned around and saw it. It was an Imperial Shuttle. Walker ignited his lightsaber and said, "I'll take care of this." It landed and Walker expected Vader or someone else to walk out. Instead, it was Luke. "Hey guys, can you help me here?" Walker turned off his lightsaber and ran over to Luke. "Luke, what happened?"

"I can explain later, but I really need help with this." Courtney walker over and asked, "What is it?" Luke pulled the body of Darth Vader out of the ship. Courtney threw up upon looking at Vader's face. Walker didn't do anything. In fact he was surprised at the real Vader. "This is my father. I want to give him a proper Jedi cremation." Walker looked at him like he was crazy. "Luke, Vader was a Sith, not a Jedi."

"He's not Vader anymore. He's Anakin. He turned to the good side after I defeated him and he killed the Emperor." Courtney looked at Luke and asked, "He defeated Palpatine?"

"Yes. I saw him pick up the Emperor as he was electrocuting me with his lightning and he threw him down an abyss." Walker looked closely at the body of Vader. "We're gonna need a stretcher if we want to carry him. Luke, where would we burn him?"

"We should make a pyre for him."

"Luke," Courtney said, "I don't understand how he can be good now."

"It will be clear soon. But now's not the time for that. Walker, we need to go make a pyre. Courtney, can you get a stretcher of some kind?" Courtney nodded and ran off. As Walker and Luke were trying to find some wood, Walker asked, "What was he like? The Emperor."

"He was special. He wanted me to join him after I defeated Vader. But I refused." They eventually found enough wood and set up a pyre to burn Vader on. When they returned to the shuttle, something was missing. Vader's body was gone, but his armor remained. "Just like Yoda." Walker said.

"He's no longer Vader anymore," Luke replied, "It would be fitting if we destroyed what remains of him." Courtney came walking out of the forest with a stretcher and said, "Here's the stretcher. Have a nice service." With that, she walked away back to the village. They put the armor on the stretcher and carried to where they would burn the armor. By the time they got there, it was getting dark. They set it up onto the pyre and Luke lit a torch. He threw the torch in the fire and it was set ablaze. They both watched as the armor burnt up and had silence. They could hear the cheers of the Rebels and the Ewoks over their victory. They made sure no one was near so they couldn't celebrate the death of Vader. "He must've been a good man before he was Vader. I think I have developed a profound respect for him now." Walker said.

"Your father trained my father, Walker. I have a profound respect also." After a little while, they decided it would be best if they went back. Luke put out the fire and all that remained was charred metal and a very disfigured helmet. Everyone was celebrating when they arrived. Luke gave Leia, who was back in her Ewok garb, a big hug and went over to Han and did the same. The Ewoks were dancing, playing music, and eating food with the Rebel soldiers. Luke turned around and Walker did too. They saw the ghostly forms of Yoda and Obi-Wan, with a new man too. It looked like Vader, but more human and more of a nice old man. Walker and Luke grinned at the sight of their fathers. Leia and Courtney went over and stood next to Walker and Luke. They pulled for them to join them in the celebrations, and they walked away. The battle was over. Celebrations had begun

 **A/N Hey guys, this was a pretty long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I want to note I didn't use the Hayden Christensen Anakin because I felt the older one from the original 1983 version made more sense for a number of reasons. I hope you liked the chapter; there will be one more and then the epilogue. Please remember to Favorite, Follow, Review, and May the Force be with you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

The party had lasted until dawn. Walker and Courtney had went to bed when the Ewoks had had enough fun and put all of their drums, instruments, and fireworks away. Walker awoke to find Courtney sleeping right next to him. He shook her and she asked in a very sleepy voice, "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were sleeping on the bed across from me."

"I couldn't go to sleep. Is it okay I came over?"

"Yeah. It's fine." Walker got his Jedi robes on and walked outside. He was looking at the beautiful morning sunlight that shined through all of the trees. Courtney who had put on a bathrobe, hugged Walker around his arms and asked, "Do you want me to go get some caf for the both of us? The ship's not that far away."

"It's okay. I have to ask a few questions to some people today." Walker went back inside and combed his hair to fix it from the messy bedhead. When he was all ready, he walked over to Han and Leia's hut. He knocked on the door and Han came after a few minutes. "What's up kid?"

"What happened to Keira? The girl that was injured yesterday." Han looked around and said, "You better come inside." Leia was sitting in the bed looking at her gun and she greeted Walker. "The girl, Keira, is in the hospital wing on one of the ships that landed. She wasn't too good when we brought her there. I don't think she made it but…"

"It's okay Han. That's all had to ask." Walker went back outside and stood next to Courtney who was looking at the trees. "We didn't have trees on Mandalore," She said, "We all lived in giant domes to protect us from the outside."

"Alderaan was much more domesticated, until the Empire blew it up."

"I'll go get dressed, and maybe we can go get a bite to eat." Courtney said, trying to change the subject. Walker went over to Luke's hut and knocked on the door. Luke immediately opened it and asked, "What's up Walker?"

"Nothing much. I'm going to the mess hall with Courtney and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

"No thanks, I'm gonna stay here and meditate."

"If you change your mind, you can come." Walker went back to his hut and knocked on the door. "I'm still getting ready." Courtney yelled. Walker got bored within five seconds and went back to Leia and Han's hut. "What is it kid?" Han asked. "I need to talk to Leia for a second."

"Sure. Come on in." Walker walked over to Leia and whispered, "I need something very important." She whispered back, "What do you need?"

"Do you have any jewelry?"

"No. I don't have any of my things and they're all on the ship."

"Do you know where I could find some or a gem of some kind?"

"Why do you need one so badly?" Leia asked. "I'm going to propose to Courtney." Leia looked at him with her jaw dropped. Han barged in and asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Leia replied. Walker nudged her and she replied, "You could probably find one if you asked the chief of the Ewoks. I can get Threepio for you."

"That would be great. But we don't have much time." Leia led Walker to where Threepio was staying, the god's hut. "Threepio I need you to translate something for me to the chief."

"Why certainty Master Walker. I am in some debt to you for-"

"Yeah Threepio, you don't owe me anymore." Threepio took Walker to the chief and asked, "What would you like me to say?"

"Ask him if he has jewelry or diamonds of any kind." Threepio asked the chief and it looked like he nodded his head. "He says he does have a few, but asks why you are wondering."

"Tell him it's for a proposal. It's very important." Threepio said something to which the chief replied. "He says he wants to know if it is you wants to propose to someone."

"Say yes. Also tell him I love her with all of my heart and that I will forever be grateful to him." Threepio talked to the chief and he was silent for a few seconds. The chief walked over to a small wooden box and opened it. There was a large amount of jewels and riches, and he took out a large diamond. He placed it in a silver ring and handed it to Walker. He looked at Walker and said something very long in the Ewok language. Threepio translated, "Our village is in gratitude of you destroying the White Menace and their Moon in the sky. I present you one of the largest diamonds I have. I bless your marriage and I hope you have many children. Your whole family will be inducted into the tribe." Walker grinned and told Threepio, "Tell him that I will forever be in gratitude also and that I personally thank him for this great gift." Threepio said something to the chief and the chief bowed to Walker. Not wanting to disrespect the chief, he bowed in return. The two of the left the chief's hut and Walker put the ring in his pocket. "Thank you Threepio, you really helped me out today." "You are very welcome, Master Walker." Threepio excitedly replied. Walker went back to his hut and knocked on the door. Courtney opened the door and said, "I'm ready now." They talked a lot on their way to the ship that held the mess hall. But the _Redemption,_ the ship that had all of their things, was still in space. They finally reached the ship and walked inside. It looked as if there was nobody there, probably because they were sleeping or exploring Endor. Walker got some blue milk and a piece of toast for breakfast, while Courtney got a cup of tea and ate a tart. There were only five other people in the mess hall, only two of which he recognized. It was Kes Dameron and Shara Bey. Walker wanted to talk to them, but he was very hungry so he ate his food first. Walker got up to go talk to them and Courtney asked, "What are you doing?" Walker pointed to his left and said, "I know those people. I'm gonna go talk to them." He walked over to the table and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Hey Walker." Shara Bey said very casually. Kes was a little more surprised though. "Hey Walker, nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. I've done a lot in the past few months." Shara Bey looked at Kes and said, "He was Green Leader in the battle yesterday." Kes didn't really know what that meant so he said, "Cool." Walker remembered they had a son and he asked, "How's your son? What's his name again?"

"Poe," Kes replied, "He's living with his grandparents right now since we're busy with Rebel stuff."

"I'd like to see him sometime." Walker said.

"Maybe you could," Kes continued, "he's a fighter, that's for sure. Speaking of which, did you know I was on the raid of the bunker yesterday?"

"With Han, I mean, General Solo?"

"Yeah. It was fun, destroying Imperial stuff." Walker looked back at Courtney who looked very lonely, and he said, "My girlfriend is wanting my services." "See you later Walker." Shara Bey said. Walker sat next to Courtney and said, "Really nice people. We need more Rebels like them. More families, I mean."

"So you think the Rebels need to have more family values?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney do you love me?" Walker asked. Courtney looked very oddly at him, "Yes, you saved my life on Tatooine, you saved my life here on Endor from the Death Star, and you are the most polite, charming, strong, and charismatic man I know." Walked put his hand on the ring and got on his knee next to Courtney. "Courtney, I know we haven't spent much time together because you were captured and I was trying to save you, but everyday I thought about you, and I love you. Courney Wolf, I hope you feel the same way about me and if you do, will you marry me?" He took out the massive ring and held it up. Courtney already had tears in her eyes and said, "Yes! I love you so much Walker Codbrun. I thought about you everyday when I was in that godforsaken palace! I loved you from the day I met you even though I didn't express, but I did love you. Yes, yes yes!" She put the ring on her finger, grabbed Walker by the collar, and kissed him. Walker heard the small amount of people clap and cheer, which made the situation even better. Walker and Courtney kept on going for another few minutes and they stopped. She had a huge smile on her face and she said, "The ring is very large. I love it"

"I always get the best for you." The following day was crazy. The news of the proposal spread like wildfire and Threepio was the first on the scene. "Master Walker, you must have the best wedding! You will need flowers, a chapel, and a-"

"Threepio, you're the most organized person I know. You can do all the planning with Courtney. You both know better than I do about these things." They got so many 'congratulations' and 'we wish you a good wedding'. A month or so had passed and all the arrangements had been made. Luke would be the minister to precede the wedding, Han would be Walker's best man, Leia and a few of Courtney's family members would be Courtney's bridesmaids, Courtney's little sister, Kylie, would be the flower girl, and Artoo would be the ring bearer. After all of the arrangements had been made, it was time for Walker to meet Courtney's family. He flew his A-Wing, which he had fixed with spare parts and his bare hands, to Mandalore, which had recently been liberated from the Empire. He landed where Courtney said the main dock was. It was in the capital, Sundari, which hadn't been too damaged in the liberation process. He got out of his A-Wing and went over to a shuttle area where he would be transported. "Where would you like to go today, sir?"

"Take me to the Wolf house. I have some business I have to attend to with Mr. Wolf."

"Yes sir." The shuttle driver drove him to a nice house that looked like it was made of glass. Everything in the city looked like a giant art show of glass and cubism. Walker gave the driver a credit and went to the door. He pressed the doorbell, which played a sound of music. A woman that looked like a maid opened the door. "Who might I have the pleasure of meeting?" She asked.

"My name is Walker Codbrun. I have special business with Mr. Wolf and his family." The maid looked at his Jedi robes and looked startled. "Yes, please come in." Their house looked very nice, much like Walker's on Alderaan. A woman that looked like a much older Courtney came down the stairs. She was dressed in a teal dress with her hair styled up. "Tess, who have you let in?" She asked.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. My name is Walker Codbrun." She looked very closely at him and she said, "We have been expecting you, Mr. Codbrun." She led him up the stairs into an office where a man was on his computer. He was a skinny man, much like Walker, who was tall and had dark blonde hair in a crew cut. "Hudsdom, this is Walker Codbrun, the man who is engaged to our daughter." He looked at Walker and said, "Are you a Jedi?"

"Yes sir."

"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to marry."

"Sir, do you believe in the Force?" Walker asked.

"I believe in fate. Not the Force. But I do trust Jedi though. One saved my life during the Clone Wars. His name was Kenobi." Walker grinned and said, "Obi-Wan Kenobi is my father." Hudsdom arched his eyebrows and his jaw dropped. "Kenobi is your father? I thought they killed him when the war ended?"

"He lived and had a son about a year after the war ended. Very complicated story."

"Take a seat." Hudsdom offered. Walker sat on a blue couch and Walker asked, "Where are your other children? Courtney told me she had a few siblings."

"They're all in the recently recreated Academy."

"Is Courtney the oldest?" Walker asked.

"No, she has an older sister who lives on Coruscant. We pray that she lives through the revolts. But my other children are younger than her."

"She has how many again? I forget."

"I have five children, including her. My oldest, Cassandra, who is twenty-five, then there's Courtney who is twenty-one, then Chelsea, who is seventeen, then Kara, who is thirteen, and Kylie, who is ten."

"It must be hard having girls." Walker replied.

"There not too bad," Hudsdom said, "Courtney was always the rebellious one though. Our family was neutral during the Imperial reign, and we never talked to her throughout the war."

"She's a great woman. I love her with all my heart." Walker said. Hudsdom grinned and asked; "Now I want to get to know you, Walker. Let's get to know each other." They talked for six straight hours about numerous things. At the end of the day they were drinking Mandalorian ale and reminiscing about piloting and such. Hudsdom offered for Walker to stay for the night because he wanted him to meet his children. Walker accepted and stayed for the night. He woke up to find a note on his bed. "We are all eating breakfast downstairs. –Hudsdom." Walker put on his robes, got ready, and went downstairs. The Mandalorian students had the day off from school for a special holiday, so it was the perfect day for Walker to visit. All of Courtney's sisters looked almost exactly like her. "Family, this is Walker," Hudsdom said, "He is the man Courtney is engaged to." Walker sat down next to Chelsea, the third oldest, and ate some toast. The family asked many questions about him. Walker forgot about the fact that they were a mining family. "Am I the flower girl?" Kylie, the youngest, asked.

"That's what Courtney told me. I would appreciate it if you would be." Kylie excitedly squealed and Chelsea asked, "Where are you having the wedding?"

"We've planned either Endor, where we are living right now, or the moon of Yavin IV, where the Jedi Academy is and where we are planning to live." Hudsdom said, "I've been to Endor once for an expedition. That was about twenty years ago."

"The Ewoks are very welcoming and nice. They gave me Courtney's engagement ring after I helped blow up the Death Star."

"You blew up the Death Star?" Kara, the fourth oldest, asked excitedly.

"I actually helped with the destruction of both. When Courtney and I are married, I'll tell you guys all about it." They kept talking until they all finished and Walker said he had to leave. Walker was standing on the front steps and Hudsdom said, "I approve of your marriage to Courtney. Remember to send me a holo with all of the information."

"Yes sir. See you son Hudsdom." Walker walked over to the shuttle that was taking him back to the docks. He arrived and went to his A-Winga and prepped it up for flight. He took off and made to jump to Endor. He reached back to Endor and broke the news to Courtney about his trip. She was happy about her parents liking him, and she was also happy that he met her sisters. Everything except the location was planned so they drew straws. Walker won, so they decided to make the chapel next to the lake on Endor. Then the day of the wedding came. Hundreds of rebels came to watch the wedding and hundreds of friends and family of Courtney came to watch. Courtney was getting ready in a separate cabin, while Han was helping Walker get ready. "Now I know why you couldn't come with me to breakfast that one time." Walker said.

"Oh yeah, the Pathfinder mission. It went well." Walker and Han had put on their tuxedos, combed their hair, and they were ready. They went to the outdoor chapel that they had made and waited. Luke was making sure that his bowtie was tied properly and he asked Walker, "How do I look?"

"Like a true minister." Everyone was silenced because they saw Courtney. She was arm in arm with her father and walking down the aisle. She was wearing a very large white dress and her face was heavily covered in makeup. Artoo was playing wedding music and he had the rings in his secret compartment. She was halfway down the aisle and Walker grinned. She grinned back and continued. She finally reached the altar and stood next to Walker and Luke began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the special love between Courtney Wolf and Walker Codbrun by joing them in marriage." Luke continued throughout all of the speech and he asked, " Walker, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Walker nonchalantly answered.

Luke asked the same to Courtney and she almost screamed, "I do!" Everyone chuckled and Luke said, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Walker, you may kiss the bride." Walker embraced Courtney and she did the same back. Everyone was cheering and crying. They kissed for ten straight minutes while everyone cheered. Han was patting Walker on the back the whole time and he whispered in his ear, "I think you've made your point kid." Walker laughed and they stopped. Then the reception came. They got many gifts for their house they had planned to live in on Yavin and they danced through the whole night. The next few days they planned their honeymoon. They decided they would go to Naboo and rent a lakeside cabin for them to spend a few weeks in. They had a lot of fun while they were on their honeymoon, but they had to go back and start to decorate their home on Yavin. They had decided to live there because Walker was going to help Luke start the first Jedi Academy. All of their things were moved to their house while they were on their honeymoon. Their house was on the top of one of the pyramid temples, which had a great view of everything. It had been a little over two years since the battle of Endor when they started to train Jedi, who were just kids at that point. But then a special day came. Courtney had been feeling nauseous and sick for the past week and the medic droid what she should do. He recommended taking medicine, which didn't do anything, so he gave her a pregnancy test. It was positive. She was going to have a baby. They didn't know what it would be, so they kept it a surprise. Nine months passed and they had their baby, just like Walker's dream had predicted two years before. "Let me see!" Courtney excitedly squealed as Walker had stated it was a girl. "She's beautiful!" Courtney excitedly squealed again. 2-7B, the old medic droid, came in to check on the baby. He said he would have to check on it to see if it was healthy, but he said it was probably all right. Walker asked, "What should we name her?"

"I think we should name her Victoria."

Walker had totally forgotten it was the anniversary of when the Death Star had been destroyed, effectively ending the Galactic Civil War. "Victoria Codbrun. That's a nice name." Walker said. Victoria was a very quiet baby. She never woke Walker and Courtney up, nor was she fussy. All of the Jedi Walker trained always wanted to see his daughter and they always asked if she would be a Jedi. Walker always said yes. There were over one hundred younglings in training, with Luke and Walker splitting them fifty-fifty. They did occasionally switch younglings, and it was obvious they all liked Walker better. Luke was straightforward and strict until he got married. He was married to a woman named Mara Jade. Walker was his best man, and the wedding was almost exactly like Walker's. After he was married, Luke was almost just like Walker. When Victoria was three, she began her Jedi training. She only trained with Walker by herself. When Victoria was six, another baby came into the household. It was a boy and they named him Harrison. Han and Leia were married after Walker and Courtney and they had a son named Ben. Walker sensed something strange in Ben and thought Luke should train him. But then Walker had a disagreement with Luke on what direction the Academy should take. Walker thought they should try to find more Jedi to help them train, while Luke thought they were doing just fine. They had approximately five hundred people in the Academy and it had been fourteen years since the battle of Endor. The disagreement got so extreme; Walker didn't want to be a part the Academy anymore. He also did have a few fallings out with the New Republic's government, which Courtney had been a part of. After a heated debate with Courtney, they decided it would be best for them and their children to leave the Republic and live in a remote location. They packed all of their things and moved to Tatooine. Walker decided to go down to Tatooine and see where they could live, and he found an abandoned sandcrawler. He thought it would be the perfect place for him to train his children, so he converted it into a livable area. They moved into the sandcrawler and lived there. Victoria was twelve when they moved and Harrison was six. It was Victoria's time for her to become a Padawan, so Walker took her to Illum to help her build her lightsaber. Luke was there with Ben. Luke ignored Walker, but Ben and Victoria tried to talk to each other. Victoria got her crystal and they left Illum. They went back to Tatooine and continued their training.

 **A/N So this chapter basically summarized what happened after Endor, but please note that this is not the epilogue. The next chapter is the epilogue, which will be the final chapter. There was one small little detail that may have triggered all of you core fans though. I referenced Mara Jade. Look, I think if Thrawn can exist, she can exist. I really hope that Laura Dern's character is Mara, but please also note that this is just fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the very long chapter, please remember to Favorite, Follow, Review, and May the Force be with you!**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilouge

Walker opened his eyes to someone shaking him. They looked like Courtney, but younger and with blonde hair that was darker. It was his daughter Victoria. "What is it Vic?"

"Mum made breakfast," She said in the accent she had inherited from Courtney, "she wants you to get up." Eighteen years had passed since the Battle of Endor, Walker's family had gotten older, and the galaxy was at a peaceful state. Walker walked into the kitchen and saw Courtney making eggs. Harrison, who was now ten and looked like a younger Walker, was eating his food and looking at his lightsaber. Walker thought that Harrison was old enough for the responsibility, so he took him to Illum. Walker and Courtney were in their late thirty's, but they looked older. Walker had grey hairs around his temple and had white whiskers. Courtney had developed white hairs, but dyed her hair platinum blonde to make it look natural. "Hey dad." Harrison greeted in his accent like Walker's.

"Hey Harrison." Walker replied with a grin.

Courtney laid a platter of eggs and toast on his table and Walker thanked her. Walker was wearing his red and black robes, while Harrison wore beige robes. Courtney wore her usual black turtleneck crop top and Victoria wore a pink version. "Dad," Victoria said, "Cardinal has been acting up. I think you and Harrison should go to Tosche Station to check him out." Cardnal was their astromech droid they had found in the sandcrawler when they began to live there. Everything else they sold for scrap or made it into something. "Vic," Courtney began, "I need you to help me prepare the food for our visitor."

"Okay mum." She happily answered.

When they finished eating, Walker took his children outside to help them train. Victoria was now sixteen, and almost ready to become a Jedi Knight, in Walker's opinion at least. Walker believed with a few more years of training, she would be ready for the Trials. Walker got out the remotes, the laser shooting balls, and turned them on. Victoria and Harrison put on their helmets to shield their eyes and turned on their lightsabers. Victoria's was a bright purple, while Harrison's was blue like Walker's. From what Walker had heard from Han and Leia, the Academy was booming now that they had gotten more help from their class that had just passed the Trials. Walker hadn't talked to Luke in years. His children always asked about him, and Walker changed the subject. People had viewed Luke as a more conservative Jedi, while Walker was more liberal with his views on the Force. When they finished Walker said, "Good. You two have improved greatly from last week. Now let's see if you two can do the max difficulty.

Harrison nonchalantly replied, "Dad, I think mom might need some help with the food. I'll go help her."

"Vic?" Walker asked. Victoria pulled the shield down over her eyes and ignited her lightsaber. Walker threw the remotes into the air and they started to rapid fire at her. She blocked every single blast and remained unscathed. When the remotes stopped Walker said, "Impressive. You get better and better each day. But now I have a real challenge." Walker grabbed his lightsaber and continued, "Duel me." Victoria took off her helmet and reignited her lightsaber. Walker had never been beaten by anyone other than Luke, so he was confident. Victoria lashed at Walker and Walker gritted his teeth. He slashed back and almost disarmed her. She was quick to defend and kept defending. Walker Force-pushed her feet, but she was quick to jump over Walker. Walker quickly turned around and defended her attack. Victoria's attacks started to get more and more harder to defend, which made Walker start to back away. She lashed again and again at her father and Walker tried to defend. She eventually hit so hard it made Walker's lightsaber fall onto the ground. She pointed her lightsaber at his throat and Walker grinned. "You've improved a lot." Walker said, "You might be ready to become a Knight." She grinned and hugged her father. "Do you think when Luke comes, I can duel him?" She asked. Walker grimaced at the thought of Luke's visit. "We have much to talk about. I don't know if you and Harrison will get to see him."

"Why do you two not like each other? Didn't you used to be best friends?" She asked.

Walker motioned for her to sit down next to him and he said, "Remember that time I took you to Illum and we saw Luke and Ben?" She nodded and Walker continued, "We didn't talk because we had a huge disagreement about the Academy. He thought differently than I did."

"Couldn't you two just ignore it a stay friends?"

"We had a few more arguments and I decided it was best for our family to move here." Victoria looked at Walker and asked, "Why here? Why are we so remote?"

"Because nobody can find us. I'm trying to be more like Obi-Wan."

"Couldn't that be a bad thing?"

"It could. But your grandfather was a wise man. Another reason I left is because the New Republic tried to get me to do stuff I didn't want to do. I didn't like the new system that the Rebels had established. I liked how things were before Endor."

"What were they like? Obi-Wan and Yoda?" Victoria asked.

"Ominous. Yoda was a different kind of thing though. Words can't describe him. Obi-Wan was the same."

"Vic," Courtney yelled from the inside, "Come help Harrison and I with the food."

"Coming mum." She replied. She ran back into the sandcrawler and Walker picked up the remotes and his lightsaber. He walked back inside, shut the door into the sandcrawler, and went up to the control room. He started it up and they began to move. Harrison climbed up and asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going where we're going to meet Luke. He'll be here in a couple of hours." Harrison nodded and went back downstairs.

Walker drove the sandcrawler for a couple of hours and eventually reached their destination. There was an X-Wing waiting there for them. Walker took a deep breath and stopped the sandcrawler. He walked downstairs and opened the door to find Luke standing by his X-Wing. It had been four years since he had seen Luke. Luke was wearing beige robes and he had started to develop a beard. Walker walked over to him and said, "If you're trying to get me to come back, it won't work." He grinned and replied, "It's good to see you Walker. How's the family?"

"They're good. Victoria beat me in a duel a couple of hours ago."

"I thought I was the only one who could beat you." Walker chuckled and said, "She's been wanting to duel you for some time now. But I told her we should talk first." Luke nodded and they went inside. Walker had told his family they would eat and talk in private, so they went to their rooms. Walker and Luke ate dinner while talking about the Academy and how the Republic was going. Walker finally asked, "So why did you come here Luke?" He took a deep breath and began. "I've sensed something. Something that I haven't sensed since Endor. I feel like there's a darkness growing inside of Ben."

"Did someone tell him?" Walker asked.

"No. But that's not it either. I've sensed something that is very similar to my father. But the thing is that it's a girl. I keep hearing the name, 'Rey'." Walker was very interested now. "What does this mean?" Walker asked. "I don't know. That's what scares me. I had a vision the other night and I sensed that someone would destroy the Academy and that I would have to find the Jedi Temple to stop it."

"Luke, this is why I left. I kept having visions that scared me. I didn't want my family to die so I left. Only Courtney knows this."

"Walker, there's a bigger picture here. What if something happens? What if 'Rey' means something? I think you should come back."

"This is exactly why I don't want to come back! For all I know, the Empire is starting to make a comeback. I've been in some cantinas to hear the latest news, and the First Order is talked about every time."

"The First Order is a hate group, nothing more." Luke sternly replied.

"Luke, I want the best for my family and I don't think this is it." Walker got up and began to walk away and Luke said, "We found her." Walker turned around and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We found Keira." Walker sat back down and said, "I thought she died from the crash. I thought we cremated her body."

"Well, we didn't. Han and I were the only ones to know what happened."

"What did happen?" Walker asked.

"We lost her body the day after her vitals stopped. Her body disappeared."

"Where did you find it?"

"We didn't find it, but we know where she is."

"Well where?" Walker asked, very interested. "She's on a planet that's controlled by the First Order. Since the treaty wasn't signed when she was stolen, she's rightfully theirs. Due to the treaty we can't attack them."

"So the First Order stole her?"

"We believe that there was a mole in the midst and they took her. An escape pod was missing and everything from there is a mystery."

"How did you find her?" Walker asked. "We have confidential sources." Luke replied.

"Luke, you've made all of your points about what's happened over the last six years, and I think you should go. I'm not coming back."

"Walker, bad things are going to happen to the Jedi. I'm warning you to stay safe."

"We're pretty safe. Occasionally we stop by the Lars Homestead to pay our respects. Twenty years ago, that was."

"Was this the sandrcrawler that we found?" Luke asked.

"No, I found it and I made it into a house. I made a fortune from the droids and from the machines that they used." Luke stood up and put on his hood. "I see no more reason to be here. Goodbye Walker." Walker nodded and Luke walked back outside. After a few seconds Walker ran back outside and yelled for Luke. Luke looked at him and Walker said, "May the Force be with you." Luke grinned and replied, "Always." Walker watched him take off and fly into the atmosphere. Walker grinned and went back inside.

v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

Keira felt the cold floor hit her face. She felt the cold air flow into her nose and she opened her eyes. There were men who looked like Imperial officers standing at computers. "The specimen is awake now sir. Should we engage?" One of the officers asked on a comlink. _"No, not yet,"_ A voice said across the comlink, _"You should have waited until I have arrived. Take her to Room 42."_

"Yes, Supreme Leader." The man replied.

Keira tried to get up, but one of the officers walked over and shocked her in the neck with a taser. She woke up in a room that was painted black and there was a screen in front of her. She was strapped to a chair and forced to look at the screen. She tried to look down at herself, and she noticed that she was wearing a garment and some leggings. The screen turned on and it said, _"Video 32. Begin."_ A video showed a scene of war on a snowy planet and more scenes of fighting. "The Galactic Civil War was fought between the glorious Empire and the evil Rebels that were trying to destroy the infrastructure of government for their own greedy purposes." Keira started to remember her final thoughts and she remembered everything. She tried to break free from the restraints, but they held through. They were brainwashing her. She tried to resist the video, but it seemed like forever. Eventually the video ended, and someone entered the room. It was a very deformed creature and it said, "Sorry you had to be treated in such a way. I am Supreme Leader Snoke." Keira had a bad feeling about this. Something bad was about to happen.

 **A/N I ended the trilogy in a very cliffhanger way. This opens up a new opportunity for a spinoff, but I'm probably not going to do that for a while because I'm working on another fanfiction. But I will say this. The last 11 months have been awesome and I remember the night I started writing Green 7. I never expected my stories to have gotten over a thousand views, and I hope to get more. Thanks for sticking with me you guys I appreciate it. Now starts a new chapter for me. I will probably never write another WC fanfic, but who knows I might go back and revise Green 7 to make it better. I hope you enjoyed Legacy because I worked hard on it. Please remember to Favorite, Follow, Review, and May the Force be with you!**


End file.
